Furuba Fantasy
by VanillaJenny1
Summary: In this fantasy Tohru is indeed a princess. She is engaged to Prince Yuki. However things get complicated when she starts to develop feelings for a certain palace guard named Kyo…
1. Chapter 1

In this fairytale Tohru is indeed a princess. She's engaged to Prince Yuki. However, things gets complicated when Tohru begins to develop feelings for a certain palace guard named Kyo….

Chapter 1- Meeting

Tohru was happily enjoying her tea set in her study room on a Sunday afternoon. The air felt cool and lovely as it was just about turning Spring in the valley of Junishi. Her lace white dress billowed in the gentle breeze, and sunlight poured in through the glass window with golden arches. She was sitting at a large oversized white dining table on a white chair to match. A set of fine dishes decorated with paintings of beautiful flowers lay before her , each holding small selections of cookies, scones, and bite size treats. In one hand Tohru sipped her omija tea and in the other she flipped through the pages of a large book. The edges were worn from being flipped too often. She was so absorbed in the details of the novel that she didn't notice a certain cough from someone behind her. The person coughed a second time but with more emphasis to indicate his presence.

Tohru jumped almost spilling her tea, and quickly set it down in front of her. She turned and got up apologizing. "I-I'm sorry, who is it?"

Shigure smiled at her with his hands folded in front of him. He wore an amused yet exasperated expression looking at Tohru with the many books in her lap.

"Uncle Shigure!" Tohru smiled and felt immense relief. She had been so caught up in her book, that if Madam Rin had found her, she would have immediately been scolded for being so unladylike*.

"Ah your highness, you're looking even more lovelier than the month ago I saw you." Shigure grinned and watched as Tohru took in his compliment growing a soft shade of pink.

"I-I'm not that lovely-" She stammered feeling unaccustomed to being praised by a family member so openly. "But what brings you here Uncle Shigure?"

Shigure sighed and leaned on one of the book shelves in the room. His fine robe of blue and gold silk reflected against some of the sunlight giving him a more noble feel. He scratched the handle of the metal sword on his leather belt and sighed once more. "I don't really know if I should have come to see you today Tohru. But I simply had to find out." He looked up at her with his poker face, serious yet ready to turn opposite in any second. "Do you know?"

Tohru blinked. "Know? Know what?" She had no idea what Shigure was talking about.

Shigure leaned in a bit closer daring to check his surroundings to see if they were alone in the room. The maids had left a few moments ago so they were free from listening ears.

"I mean about your engagement."

Tohru instantly grew wide eyed as his words sank into the bottom of her heart, giving her a strange aching pain. "E-Engagement?!" She almost shouted, but Shigure whispered "Shh!" Covering his lips with a finger. "Not so loud!"

Tohru gasped in alarm and covered her mouth quickly. She glanced around them before turning her full attention back on Shigure. "B-but father never mentioned..I mean A-Akito sama has never…im much to young too-!" Her head was beginning to feel a bit dizzy from the new information. This was much too early!

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Shigure sighed glumly. Obviously he had brought on more burdens than he had imagined to Princess Tohru. "I just heard it in a cabinet meeting with your father. He said it was set a few days ago, but the day of the wedding is still being discussed."

Tohru's mouth almost hung open as she racked her head for any memory of a notice of this. No one had told her until now!

"Engagement? To who?" She asked desperately. Even though she was 18 years old, and the Princess of the Palace of Junishi, she really hadn't expected to be engaged so early on. And even without her approval first!

"That's the thing." Shigure sighed glumly. "I have no idea! They won't tell me who it is until your birthday ball on the 17th."

"B-but that's.."

"Tomorrow. I know."

Tohru sighed. This was very short notice. The revealing of her engagement partner on the day of her own birthday party! But she couldn't really change anything about it until she at least knew to whom she was engaged to. Tohru racked her brain for possibilities, but couldn't think of anyone in particular.

"I'm sorry your highness. Next time I'll ask your father before I tell you." Shigure glumly frowned.

Tohru looked up at him her face beginning to grow a bit hot. "No. It's fine. Thank you for telling me earlier Uncle Shigure. This helps me to prepare myself."

Shigure nodded. Even though this was new to her, Tohru had begun to show signs of her maturing as the princess of Junishi. She wasn't trying to worm her way out of the marriage, but was instead calmly processing and planning in her head what was best for her and the kingdom.

"Well, I'll be going. Enjoy your tea time. And I'll be here if you need me." Shigure gave her a light pat on her shoulder, grabbed a few scones, and left feeling miserably like a bad messenger.

Tohru sighed and dropped into her chair suddenly feeling very tired. An engagement…who could it be? She calmed herself knowing it would be revealed soon enough and concentrated on the agenda for her ball the next day. She would be holding a grand ball for her family, friends, and palace assistants for her 19th birthday. There was to be a large dinner of healthy food and a slow dance in the end.

But when was the engagement going to be revealed during it? Would she be able to meet him?

Tohru sighed and took a sip of her tea that had turned cold during her conversation with her uncle. She would soon find out.

…..

"Kyo, you're not doing it right."

"Damn right I am. Look you turn it left, then you put this through the loop-"

Kyo's forehead scrunched up in concentration as he tried on his new uniform sash for Junishi Palace. He had been admitted as one of the top ranking officers that year, and had transferred over from being a knight, to one of higher position after his successful exams. However, he really wasn't digging the new uniforms he had to be wearing everyday.

"Ugh." Kyo tugged at it and finally it set loose and settled over his uniform in a seemingly acceptable fashion. "Why the hell do we even have this. I don't have any medals to put on…"

"That's what it's for." Officer Haru grinned and smacked Kyo's back. "You're supposed to earn the medals kitty kyon."

"Don't call me that." Kyo laughed smacking away Haru's intimate closeness half angry half amused. "At least you get to be somewhere less formal. This guard thing is going to have so many regulations to follow." He sighed already seeing the list of agenda for him to fill each day.

"Well, isn't this what you wanted?" Haru grinned and nudged Kyo. "Top ranking officer of Junishi Palace. What an honor!"

"Honor huh?" Kyo scoffed, but couldn't help smiling. He had worked extremely hard to gain this position. It was the same position his dad Shishou had had. And now he was in the same spot, working for their country. He held an incredible sense of pride and humbleness.

"Well, don't be late. You gotta go to your next duty right?"

"Oh. Right. Thanks." Kyo almost smacked his head. He couldn't let his new position make him forget his important tasks. His first job was to guard the palace dinner thing for…the princess?

"Hey do you know how old the princess is turning?" Kyo asked Haru suddenly realizing he knew absolutely nothing about whom he was guarding.

"Hmm?" Haru looked up from bandaging his arms for martial arts training. "Um..i think she was around your age. Turning 19 I think."

"19?" Kyo blinked. They were the exact same age. He had imagined babysitting a preschooler. "Then isn't she married?" Most royals married early at the age of 17 or more.

"I don't know. Guess his highness is saving her for someone special." Haru whistled and finished taping up his arms.

Kyo frowned and scratched his head. He guessed he should have researched more about her if he was going to be guarding her for the whole day, but how was he supposed to know if he had never met her?

"Alright. Well I'll get going now. Don't want to be late for the party." Kyo grabbed his sword leaning on the crate besides the door and clasped on his dark navy cloak.

Haru grinned at him. "Have fun, officer Kyo."

….

"Princess, please stop fretting with your dress." Madame Rin's lips pursed as she inspected Tohru's demeanor. "And try to relax."

Tohru fidgeted uncomfortably. She wasn't exactly feeling relaxed when it was her birthday, her engagement announcement day, and her body had on a super tight corset with a large golden silk skirt, embellished with roses and gold leaves. It felt heavy, and she almost couldn't breathe in it.

"Madame Rin…may I please take this off?" Tohru whimpered feeling how heavy her arms felt through the many layers of fabric. "I won't be able to dance in this."

"It's the kingdom's symbol of virtue and royalty all in one dress. Please wear it with some dignity." Madame Rin frowned but eyed the back of Tohru's corset making sure it wasn't too stretched.

"Fine." Tohru sighed. The dress was very lovely. She looked elegant and small all at once. However it didn't mean it would be comfortable to wear all night. She made a side note to change into an evening gown when most of the guests had left. Her thoughts snapped shut when she heard a loud knock on her bedroom door. The two turned in surprise.

"Ah…yes! Princess, I wish to introduce you to one our newest guards in the Imperial Wing of the Palace." Madame Rin smiled for the first time in days. She glided to the door and held it open for the visitor. "Please come in."

Tohru smoothed her dress and when she looked up she saw the tall visitor step into the room. A man with bright orange hair and startling autumn eyes walked in and bowed low for them. His navy cloak billowed around him and his eyes were low to the ground not wavering upwards as he solemnly introduced himself.

"Your highness. Pleased to meet you. My name is Sohma Kyo." He said in a low voice.

Tohru's immediate first impression was that he wasn't used to such formal behavior. His voice held a certain childishness that was hard to distinguish as his personality or just his voice. His hair wasn't perfectly kept like how her male butlers had, but a bit messy in the back. He looked a bit stiff, but at the same time mysterious and handsome. Handsome? Tohru blushed slightly realizing what she was thinking. She nodded to him and indicated that he should rise up.

Kyo stood up from his crouched position and Tohru offered him her hand smiling brightly. "Pleased to meet you, Officer Kyo."

Kyo took her hand and bowed low over it giving it a gentle kiss. He was surprised by how small it was despite the fact that they were the same age. When he looked up he was almost taken aback. She was definitely not what he had been expecting.

Princess Tohru was smiling at him with a dazzling smile. He had served many royals in the past, but none were as welcoming and inviting as the way she smiled at him. He also noted how motherly she looked despite her young face. She held an air or responsibility ('of course she's the princess.' He thought) and patience. But most of all, what he noticed was that she was one of the more beautiful girls he had ever met.

He almost blushed and forgot what to say next for a moment before he released her hand and bowed once more. "I'm sorry to visit short notice. I had been assigned to be your personal guard tonight for you birthday."

Tohru nodded as he spoke understanding perfectly the situation.

Kyo then blinked feeling like he had left something out. "Oh..Happy Birthday by the way."

Tohru blinked at him taken back. No one had ever spoken so directly to her before. "Oh…um…thank you Officer Kyo."

Kyo almost smacked his head. He had been so rude! Just because they were the same age didn't mean he could treat her the same. She was the princess of Junishi for God's sake.

He bowed murmuring "Forgive me." And turned to walk away leaving her and Madame Rin alone.

Madame turned to smile at Tohru. "He came out as the top of the class for your new personal bodyguard. He even ranked higher than some of our existing official guards."

"Really?" Tohru commented absentmindly. She was still replaying the words and expression Officer Kyo had worn as he said the words "Happy Birthday…by the way."

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Ball.

Prince Yuki let out a sigh. He was inside his silver carriage on his way to his fiance's birthday ball. His right hand rested on his face and elbow placed on the window sill of the cart. He had on his finest dress robes for the meeting. Most of it was silver to match his color scheme and hair, however his boots were dark navy, and he wore a magnificent silver cloak lined with gold created by his brother Ayame. Yuki scowled eyeing the many frivolous decorations his brother had decked out the cart with. He didn't need this much of a presence for one ball. It was his first meeting with the princess of Junishi, and he didn't wish to look like a materialistic aristocrat.

He almost wished he could talk the carriage driver into turning back however. He didn't want to deal with this marriage business his father had included him on, just because he was the youngest son of their kingdom. It was rather….annoying. He had never agreed to an arranged marriage, and even to a person he barely knew!

He sighed and imagined for what felt like the fiftieth time what his future spouse would look like. He imagined a small and dainty beautiful girl with long blond hair, or maybe an heiress with a snobby attitude and taste for refined food. Or possibly overweight and older than him? Whoever it may be, he knew that he would have to be on his best behavior. The Junishi Palace was one of the largest in the world. He knew this…yet he simply wished he didn't have to be forced into this marriage.

As the carriage arrived at the front entrance. The palace guards ran up to the carriage to open the doors. Yuki stepped out and eyed the Palace with astonishment. It was even larger than he had expected. Rows and rows of marble steps led to the grand doors of the gold palace. There were beautiful botanical gardens laid out around the castle, and quiet fountains. The sky had almost turned completely dark, however tonight was a full moon. A good omen he supposed, however he didn't trust omens in the first place.

"Prince Yuki, Master Shigure would like to see you."

Yuki almost scowled again at the mention of his former school teacher. He didn't wish to visit Shigure's quarters any more than he wished to be at the ball.

He finally composed his face and nodded allowing the guards to lead him up the stairs towards the grand entrance.

…..

"Master Shigure Prince Yuki has arrived."

"Ah, indeed!" Shigure crowed and welcomed Yuki into his chambers. Yuki silently thanked the guards and as they closed the door he let loose and slipped off his princely demeanor suspiciously looking at Shigure. "What on earth are you planning?"

Shigure grinned wagging his fingers at Yuki. His hands held several different bow ties to wear for the ball. "Not my plans prince Yuki. Akito*sama's plans."

"Akito-sama?" Yuki frowned. "That's odd, usually you give him the ideas in the first place."

"Yes but he ingeniously planned out this all on his own. I have no idea what he's thinking however. Possibly he got worried and decided that his dear beautiful princess needed a suitor before he grew old." Shigure frowned and held up a red bow tie and then a blue one. "Maybe I will go with red. Much more grand."

Yuki crossed his arms. "But this was very short notice. I got invited only a day ago. Surely he isn't thinking of having the wedding any time soon?"

Shigure grinned mischievously as he tied the bow around his white dress shirt. "He's actually thinking of holding the wedding in less than three months."

"What?!" Yuki snapped his head towards Shigure's direction in alarm. "You're joking."

"Do I seem to be joking Prince Yuki?" Shigure raised his eyebrows at the prince and finished tying up his bow tie. He wrapped his golden cloak around his shoulders and straightened his back looking into a large mirror satisfied.

"Well good luck. I must say though, you're one lucky man."

"Lucky?" Yuki repeated. Feeling quite confused and dumbfounded at how on earth he was lucky to be marrying at such a young age.

"Yes, but you better hurry. Princess Tohru should be waiting."

…

Tohru nervously fidgeted with her dress. As time went by it became increasingly difficult to breathe normally through it. However there was only five minutes left before Prince Yuki would arrive and escort her to the dinner. Changing was out of the question.

Her guard, Officer Kyo, waited on her left looking stiff and slightly awkward as the two were completely alone in the grand hall. He supposed that he should at least say something, but reminded himself that he was only a guard to protect her. They didn't have any type of relationship other than her royal blood dividing the two.

Tohru sighed inwardly as she imagined how Prince Yuki would turn out to be. Would he be handsome and clever? Strange and awkward? Would he like her? Would he be able to suit her well?

Kyo noticed Tohru's fidgeting and a corner of his mouth twitched. She was very small, and quite unlike how he had imagined. Even though she was in fact the princess of the largest kingdom Junishi, at these moments she let slip a bit of her clumsy sides.

"He should be here soon." Kyo murmured. Half wishing she heard it, and half wishing she would just forget he was next to her.

Tohru looked up however from her fidgeting and blinked in surprise. "Yes…I suppose so…"

The two fell into an awkward silence once more. Tohru somehow felt even more nervous than before because now she had the officer next to her on her mind. Was he bored or simply fulfilling his duties?

"So sir, I heard you ranked the highest in the officer exam" Tohru mentioned wishing to break the awkwardness between the two. After all they might be seeing each other quite often from now on.

Kyo frowned. He didn't really like being praised all too much. "Yea, I mean it wasn't a big deal….your highness. I just did what I trained for."

"Then you must have trained a great deal!" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo shrugged. "Only my whole life. It's what my passion is."

Tohru nodded seemingly understanding, and two fell back into a quiet comfortable silence. Suddenly the double doors opened and Prince Yuki stepped into the room along with Master Shigure and several guards and maids following the two.

Kyo immediately bowed and Princess Tohru took in her eyes the slender man that was now approaching her. Her first thoughts were that he was was beautiful. Not quite like a man, and not like lady. He held this sense of elegance and beauty the way he approached.

Yuki kept his expression blank yet seemingly pleased. He was slightly taken back at how far his expectations and imagination had been. The princess was a brunette. She was also extremely dainty and fragile looking. However her sapphire eyes held a fierce confidence and responsibility. She was in fact very pretty.

Princess Tohru immediately smiled brightly at him, and he couldn't help returning the smile back to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Tohru of Junishi." He bowed low and took her hand gently kissing it. When he looked up however his expression turned a 180 degrees of opposition. His eyes flamed with loathing and mouth pressed into a hard line.

Tohru's smile faltered as she took in his expression completely confused. What had she done?

However, Prince Yuki wasn't looking at Tohru, but at the man next to her side. Kyo looked up after his bow and equally returned his loathing looks of hate.

"Your highness." He spat.

Prince Yuki frowned. "I didn't expect to see you here…Kyo."

Tohru looked up between the two and grew even more confused. They knew each other?

"Last time I remember, you were a small worthless peasant. I see you've climbed yourself up." Prince Yuki remarked cooly.

Kyo turned slightly red with anger at his comment but otherwise remained silent. He wasn't allowed to speak out of turn since he was only a palace guard.

"Erm…do you know officer Kyo Prince Yuki?" Tohru asked hesitantly. She had never seen two men stare at each other with such hate in their eyes!

Prince Yuki calmed his expression and gently smiled at Tohru. "I'm afraid so princess. We have a bit of a history going back….to which I may tell you some other time. But first let us go to the reception."

Tohru nodded and took the arm that he offered her. She wasn't really sure what to make of Prince Yuki. Kyo scowled behind them and forced himself to diligently follow the two into the hall. He hadn't expected the fiancé of the princess to be his worst enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Accident

If Tohru was nervous before, it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. Prince Yuki was even more charming than she had imagined, with charisma and a perfect polite character to match. She almost felt burdened by how she would retaliate to his intellectual comments.

The two were seated next to one another in a long dining table in the separate Ball room. Kyo stood guard with other officers and maids occasionally giving Yuki a scowl. Akito the king sat at the head of the table with various wines and platters assorted in front of him, and several members of the royal family sat down at the grand table enjoying the dinner the chefs in the kitchen had prepared. Shigure was on Akito's left side cleaning away his plate with much satisfaction. He eyed Yuki and Tohru interact with one another with interest as the two chattered about their hobbies and interests.

"So, princess, I'm sorry that this marriage was planned such short notice." Prince Yuki politely said spearing one of his roast lamb steaks. The food was in fact quite good in Junishi. He was used to cold and herbal food back at home.

"Oh, yes, I mean, I'm sorry as well." Tohru blushed trying to form her sentences with more ease. "But I'm sure we'll be able to draw closer to one another soon."

Yuki smiled and nodded. "I hope so."

Just then the Grand Chancellor announced with trumpets the start of the Ball in the second room. "All visitors. Guests, royals, please enter, with her highness Princess Tohru in front."

Tohru smiled and got up (a bit difficult with her heavy dress) and Yuki offered her his arm once more as the two entered the Ball Room in the next wing. The two were scheduled for the first dance, and everyone was to follow afterwards.

Kyo watched as Tohru blushed. Yuki gently placed his hands on her waist and hand and led her as the music began. He had on his perfect manners. She seemed like a completely different person the way she smiled and confidently spoke to him as the two circled around the ball room.

He was forced out of his trance when a maid accidently bumped into him and apologized. "I-I'm sorry. I'll watch where I'm going next time."

She then looked up and saw Kyo's hair and eyes and exclaimed with surprise. "Oh! You must be her highness's new palace guard!"

Kyo frowned. How did word travel around so fast?

"Yea. I am, and you are-?"

"I'm lady Kisa." Kisa smiled at him her arms full of presents the guests had brought for the princess. "I'm her lady in waiting. And closest to her chambers."

"Ah I see. Guess we'll run into each other more than." Kyo nodded at her. "Is princess Tohru alright with the marriage so early decided?" He almost smacked himself for asking. He had no place or right to.

"No." Kisa didn't seem to think his question strange or imposing at all. "She actually doesn't really know what to think of it. She just found out yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" Kyo blinked and his jaw almost dropped. What short notice…

He glanced once more at the dancing princess and watched as she smiled and spun in her golden dress. How did she handle all the pressure of being the princess and smile so big like that?

"Lady is strong." Kisa smiled following his gaze to princess Tohru. "She always does what's best for the kingdom."

Kyo nodded silently, his mind turning blank. "Oh…yea, guess I should go check some areas." He murmured suddenly remembering his duties and why he was there.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything officer Kyo." Kisa smiled at him and walked off with the several gifts.

…

Tohru was almost out of breath. The rapid dancing as well as her tight dress didn't really help her situation.

Prince Yuki was very polite, however he still held an air of holding several secrets or boundaries. He wondered whether or not he should try to find out more about the princess, or act coldly so that she would want to break off the marriage. However, so far he was having a great time conversing to her. He had never met such a cheerful and optimistic person. As the final song ended, Prince Yuki bowed to her. "I'm sorry princess, there are some people I have to pay my respects to."

"Of course." Tohru replied breathlessly and smiled. "I'll be out in the garden for some fresh air."

He nodded and smiled at her warmly before turning away. Tohru sighed and laid a hand to her chest. She definitely felt a bit hot. Maybe some fresh air would help?

She avoided the crowds and chatters of several nobles and visitors in the ball room, and finally made her way to the arched doorway that let to the botanical gardens. As she stepped outside feeling the rush of cool air, she felt immensely better by the air that now passed through her hair and dress. The night was bright for the full moon was out, and she could hear the quiet trickles of several fountains nearby. She decided to take a small stroll before heading back inside.

After several minutes Kyo was almost dozing off in a corner of the ball room when Kisa ran up to him her eyes almost brimming with tears. "Officer Kyo! Have you seen princess Tohru?"

"Tohru?" Kyo sleepily asked. Then he straightened up right away and blinked wildly. "The princess? Where is she?"

"That's what I must know! We might cut her birthday cake soon, so please find her!"

Kyo nodded in bewilderment, and began to scope the hallways and ball room in search for a small brunette. Where had she gone after her dance with Yuki?

He looked around for the familiar silver hair and noticed Yuki was calmly listening to a large circle of noble guests. They seemed to want to get on his good side since he might be a future king, however Yuki's smile was frozen in place as he conversed with them.

Kyo wondered about the stress of being a royal, but then shook his head bitterly. They might have it hard, but he had a hella hard time climbing his way up as well. No one had it easy…

He then spotted the doors that lay open to the botanical gardens. Taking a chance, Kyo decided to follow the corridors and out the door into the gardens.

…

While Kyo was searching for her, Tohru had taken to sitting on the ledge of a very large fountain, enjoying the peaceful rhythm of the water's sounds. She still couldn't breathe very well, however relaxing like that made her feel a bit better.

Suddenly, as Kyo stepped into the pathways to the fountain, crows inside the garden hedges burst out with large cries. Tohru exclaimed in surprise as some flew up towards her, and suddenly she was falling headfirst into the fountain below her. She gasped as water immediately began to weigh down her dress and into her mouth that she gasped open for air. She knew how to swim, but she had always had trouble learning how to breathe!

"He-lp!" She cried flailing her arms as the dress dragged her deeper into the water. She couldn't breathe! She couldn't even stand up! What could she do?

Kyo stopped hearing the familiar voice in the distance and immediately made his way through the hedges to the source of the sounds. He gasped as he saw flailing arms splashing above the ledge of the large middle fountain.

"Your highness!" He called and headed straight for the fountain quickly worming his jacket off of him before plunging headfirst into the water. Kyo hated water almost as much as he hated Yuki, however he knew the princess was drowning somewhere below. He opened his eyes frantically searching and found her almost unmoving in the corner of the base. He quickly swam towards her and pulled her up and out of the water gasping for breath. As he carried her to the ledge and placed her there, he hoisted himself up and out of the water. He took the princess once more in his arms and laid her on the ground feeling horror stricken that she wasn't moving. Her lips were blue and hair matted against her face. The dress underneath his arms felt like gold bricks combined with the water that soaked it through.

Kyo desperately tried initiating CPR, first giving Tohru a few chest compression, but to no reply. He held his ear against her mouth and realized she wasn't breathing at all!

"Damnit." He cursed and eyed the tight corset on Tohru's chest. He had heard her complain about how tight it was to Madame Rin before he had entered her chambers. Was it cutting off her need for air?

"Forgive me, princess Tohru." His gritted his teeth face turning red as he quickly got out his knife from his boot and cut away the binding in the sides of her dress. He took off the first layer of the heavy dress, tossed it to the side, and then cut the back of her corset averting his eyes from her drenched body as he tore the bindings.

The corset immediately sprang off, and Tohru finally gasped awake, her eyes blinking wildly in front of her. She coughed water out and Kyo quickly helped her sit upright and patted her back with the heel of his hand to help her receive more air.

Just then chatters of surprise were in the garden and a group of maids along with Kisa quickly made their way through the garden.

Kisa immediately made her way to Tohru with cries of alarm. "Oh! Goodness! Princess! Are you alright? Are you alright?!"

Tohru coughed and shivered violently. "Y-yes" She said hoarsely. She then noticed at her indecent wearing of clothing as well as her damaged corset that lay a foot away from her. "What happened?"

She then felt the foreign pressure on her back and yelped loudly seeing Officer Kyo holding her up. "O-officer, i-I'm so sorry, I mean how did you? How did i?"

"Enough." Kyo's face was bright red after what he had just done, but kept his voice as clear as he could. He looked to the maids and to Kisa. "Please take her back to the chambers to rest. She almost drowned just now."

"Y-yes!" Kisa tearfully helped Tohru up and several maids wrapped a thick cloak around her to shield her body from the outside. "Princess oh goodness we're so sorry, we don't deserve forgiveness! We'll order the royal physician to come right away!Please go get some rest!"

Tohru sighed. Her body felt extremely fatigued, however she felt that she was missing a large part of what had just happened. All she remembered was sitting next to the fountain, then sudden darkness. However she felt that officer Kyo had been a large reason as to how she was saved.

She turned to him. "Thank you. I am indebted to you." She bowed her head and smiled weakly to him.

Kyo blushed averting his eyes from her. "No, your highness, I need more forgiveness than anyone right now." He shook his head and bowed. "Please forgive me for my indecent acts."

"Indecent acts?" Tohru asked confused. "What do you mea-"

"Princess, please hurry inside you'll catch a cold!" A maid called from the distance bringing warm slippers for Tohru to change into.

"Oh, alright." Tohru blushed slightly at the havoc she had created and let her maids lead her back inside up to her chamber. "Please let the guests know they are free to enjoy the party until midnight. I will not attend until the last half to say goodbye."

"No, you have to rest princess." Kisa whispered her face filled with shame.

"No, it's my responsibility as the host of the party. I had my share of fun." Tohru smiled gently. "And I have to say goodbye to Prince Yuki."

Kyo watched as the group of girls headed up the stairs and sighed scrunching his hair with his hand. He definitely had crossed the line of respect to a royal.

On top of that he had seen the princess in her under bed clothes! Not that it revealed anything major, it was still indecent for a man and stranger like him to see…

Kyo frowned and tried to not think of that. He had been so worried though. Even if he was punished, he was just glad that she was safe, and unhurt. He squeezed out some of the water drenching his clothes and put on his dry cloak. He had to be more careful from now on. She was a strong princess, but she was in fact clumsy at times. He wondered if anyone had noticed her steal out of the ball room like that...

Kyo sighed and and began to walk back towards the castle. He decided he would at least stand guard in front of the princess's room while she rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Friendship.

The next few days things fell back into normal routine. Tohru happily studied in her private room while Prince Yuki went back to his home country and dealt with the peasant affairs. Kyo went back to training on his martial arts, and Shigure went back to flirting with the palace maids. It seemed like nothing unusual had past or any events had occurred. However, during Tohru and Yuki's last meeting, Akito announced that Prince Yuki would visit the castle every week until their wedding. Tohru and Yuki both had no idea whether or not they objected to the marriage, but felt it was too early to decide. The date was not even set in stone.

It was a Sunday in late autumn when Kyo got a message from a pigeon. He was lying down on his bed sleeping, when a bird landed on top of his windowsill startling him awake. 'What do they want now?' He thought glumly, and took the scroll off of the bird's leg to unravel the letter.

Dear Officer Sohma Kyo,

Based on your recent outstanding scores in the weekly palace exams, as well as your conduct during her highness' birthday ball on the 17th, we have come to an agreement that you are of best fit to be Princess Honda Tohru's new palace royal guard. You have been selected amongst several hopefuls for this high honor. You will be in charge of making sure the princess is safe 24/7, and will do everything in your power to make sure to do so. This is a high opportunity for you as well as a given great responsibility from the kingdom of Junishi. We congratulate you on your new position, and expect you to start tomorrow no later than 6:30am. Details are provided in the next letter delivering tonight at 9pm. Our sincere good wishes.

- Team of Royal Affairs (J) – Ministry of Military affairs. (J) Melanie Kyoto.

Kyo blankly stared at the letter for a moment, then his eyes widened as he realized what it meant. A royal palace guard for princess Tohru?! You had to be joking.

He groaned. He had been a palace officer for no less than a week, and already he had changed positions. Plus it was one of the top positions to be offered to guards in the palace.

He scrunched his hair. Honestly he was a bit glad that he was the one chosen for the job. He knew princess Tohru was likely to get hurt often with her clumsy nature, however if he was to be by her side all the time, wouldn't it get a bit awkward for him?

Kyo frowned and stared at his watch. "8:30…" He mumbled. Details would be delivered soon enough. He stretched out on his comfortable bed and closed his eyes. Maybe this would be better than his constant training activities…or maybe he would be able to restore honor in Shishou's family. But he had to accept it nevertheless. He started to drift asleep once more awaiting the next instructions.

…

"Your highness, Madame Rin has arrived." A voice announced from outside Tohru's main bedroom.

Tohru sighed and stretched her arms yawning a bit. She had just woken up from an amazing dream. Of what she didn't fully remember. She rolled on her side and noticed the time on her alarm said it was only 6am. Strange, Madame Rin usually didn't appear until 6:30. She then got out of bed, rubbed her eyes, and walked over to open the pale white doors of her room.

Outside waiting outside her door, was Madame Rin. Wearing a straight and formal expression, but dressed fully in her black attire. Strange.

"Madame Rin? What brings you here so early?" Tohru asked a bit sleepily. Madame Rin's lips curved slightly and she stepped to the side revealing a man waiting behind her. "Come in, Kyo."

Tohru's sleepy state immediately disappeared as Kyo stepped forward looking at her directly in the eyes. He held a steady gaze and bowed to her lowly. "Princess."

Tohru blinked a bit her eyes growing wider and wider. "O-officer Kyo." She then gasped remembering she was only in her night gown. "E-excuse me!" She blushed and frantically ran over to her bed to throw on a cloak.

Kyo turned his head away in embarrassment and followed Madame Rin inside the room. However Madame Rin kept her voice strict with impatience. "There is no need for that your highness."

Tohru stopped halfway putting on her dark cloak. All that was left was to tie it up.

She blinked a bit her hair a bit messy and she could feel her face was a bit hot from embarrassment. "No need?"

She then remembered that Kyo had already seen her in her nightgown (unfortunately), however she didn't understand why he was inside her bedroom at 6am with Madame Rin.

"What is going on?" She demanded. Using her royal voice at a time like this reminded her that she had the upperhand.

"As you have known…" Madame Rin slowly began, looking between the two in amusement. "We have been searching for your new personal body guard for several months. I have come to tell you that we have finally chosen someone suitable for the job." Madame Rin smiled and tapped Kyo's shoulder with her black feathered fan.

Tohru turned her eyes on Kyo. Kyo wasn't even looking at her. For some reason he found it very difficult to look Tohru in the eyes ever since their incident on her birthday.

"He's…my new bodyguard." Tohru's words came out slowly into a confirmation. There was a pregnant pause.

"Yes." Madame Rin nodded and walked over to Tohru. She gently pulled the cloak off of Tohru's shoulders and Tohru gasped but didn't fight back. Madame Rin wrapped the cloak up in her arms and began to hang it back up in Tohru's large white wardrobe. "He will be with you at all times except for when you are sleeping, bathing, and studying." She continued, straightening out her clothes and closing the doors of the wardrobe. "There will be no acceptations to this arrangement. The counselors in ministry affairs, internal royal affairs, as well as the military guards all agreed that for your personal safety this is the best decision at the moment. Your near death on your birthday made us all realize we haven't given you as secure of protection that you have needed."

Tohru couldn't help it, she bundled her arms against her chest feeling a bit self conscious. She wasn't used to having a guest in her room like this. Her maids and Madame Rin were the only ones next to her when she needed them or when she was outside of her quarters. But Kyo was practically a stranger. And moreover he was a male adult.

"Do get comfortable with him your highness. He will be your right hand until your marriage." Madame Rin said briskly. "You may assign to him some of your daily tasks such as things involved with the civilians or your posts. I have already informed him about how to carry out each of them. If you have any more questions please feel free to ask them." Madame Rin looked between the two. They were both looking away from each other and slightly red faced, Tohru's being brighter than the two.

"And please be assured, you are to feel perfectly comfortable and yourself around him. He is ordered to accept you as you are. He will be at your side when you wake up and when you fall asleep. If there are any…complications however." She glanced at Kyo. Kyo looked up at her a bit surprised.

"Such as him not being the best fit, please let me know right away." Madame Rin then pursed her lips. She hoped that their awkwardness would soon disappear. The two didn't look very compatible at the moment. She then gave the princess one final nod and curtsied. "Then I will leave. Royal officer Kyo, I leave our princess in your hands."

She nodded and turned to leave the room. The door snapped close with an audible thud and the two were left alone.

There was a small silence in between. Neither of the two knew what to say. Tohru wasn't sure what she should do next. The princess was used to waking up at 6:30, dressing with her maids, and heading to the dining hall for breakfast. But had officer Kyo…no palace guard kyo…no?

"Um.." Tohru started.

Kyo looked at her. He felt calm but knew his emotions would get the better of him later. He needed to stay calm while he was guarding her. He was responsible for her after all.

"Um.." Tohru started again. "What should I call you?"

Kyo blinked. "Whatever you wish, your highness." He replied gruffly.

"But, surely you have a title I can address you with? If we are to see each other everyday, maybe something more familiar?" Tohru smiled. "Officer Kyo seems a bit too formal."

Kyo blushed slightly. He had never been called something familiar by a royal. "Erm…" He scratched his head a bit. "You can choose your highness. Really."

Tohru smiled wider. "Alright. Kyo-kun?"

"Yes?" Kyo replied without even thinking. Damnit!

"I'm sorry your highness. "He gasped. He was speaking out of turn.

"No! Please!" Tohru waved her hands in front of her face. "Please don't feel you need to be so formal with me. I would like to…be friends with you." She finished softly.

Kyo felt a bit overwhelmed. Friends with the princess of Junishi?

"It's not right.." He murmured, half to himself.

"Well, I order you to be comfortable and happy while you are guarding me." Tohru smiled back.

Kyo tilted his head to the side giving her a strange expression. What was up with this princess? Was she even a royal?

"Alright….then what should I call you, your highness?" He asked.

"Um.." Tohru's smile faltered. "I guess since my name is Tohru, you can just refer to me as Tohru …or Princess Tohru."

Kyo shook his head before she even finished. "There's no way I could-! I mean- … I'll just call you princess." He finished his face going a bit pink. He bowed his head once again feeling extremely out of place.

Tohru giggled a bit. Even though Kyo was one of the top ranking officers in her kingdom, he lacked poorly in social skills. He held this air of awkward defiance whenever someone spoke to him. She found it quite adorable really (Despite the fact that he was much taller and stronger than her).

"Well, princess Tohru." Kyo emphasized her title as he tried it out. "What is your schedule for today?"

Tohru blinked realizing that time had just flown by without her even realizing it. She checked the clock and saw that it was now 6:31 am. "Well, I have to change.." She blushed a bit. Kyo blushed a bit as well, but he didn't make a comment. "And I need to go eat breakfast." She finished.

"I'll wait for you outside." Kyo nodded and headed out the door. Tohru sighed inwardly as the door closed behind him. This felt very strange to her, the two of them were just getting to know each other, but suddenly were forced into this awkward situation.

'Well.. I just have to go with it. I do need protection' Tohru thought remembering the night of her birthday and how she had almost drowned in the fountain. Kyo had been the one to save her then. She was glad that she at least knew he would protect her well enough while being her guard.

She just hoped though, that Kyo would feel comfortable enough to become her friend. She was curious and wanted to get to know him better. 'Happy birthday…by the way.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The hidden plan

Akito was in a bad mood. No, that was an understatement. He was in a situation where if he came within bounds of one innocent bystander, he would surely hurt them in dire consequential ways. And the reason for this, was in fact, the kingdom of Valspar.

The kingdom of Valspar was located at least 60 miles away from the Palace of Junishi. Valspar's prince was of course the well known mysterious and handsome Prince Yuki. It's other prince in line was Ayame, and the king was King Kureno. It was a complicated kingdom, yet very pleasant as well. While Palace of Junishi was well known for taking care of its citizens, the Kingdom of Valspar was known for its neutrality and peacefulness. There wasn't much that happened there (unless Ayame threw a very large party) and not much that damaged it either. King Akito was actually in very close terms with King Kureno. They were….i guess he could say they were 'best friends'. Nothing could some it up better. However, this was the whole reason Akito was in the worst of moods. Kureno had betrayed him. Equally and regrettably the worst betrayal he had felt in years. And this was why Akito seeked for revenge.

Akito sighed and leaned on the windowsill of his chambers. He had had enough of the lectures from nobles today. He wanted to rest. But as the king of Junishi that was a very low option. As he looked outside he saw his daughter strolling in the gardens of the palace. She smiled in her beautiful yellow dress, and helped the maids tend to the flowers outside. Stupid girl. Wasting her time on petty flowers when she could be counting up the resources for stock in the countryside.

He wanted to somehow wake her up to reality. The world wasn't the happy optimistic world she dreamed of. Tohru never thought badly of anyone. She was always uplifting the best in others. However, Akito knew that the world wasn't honestly all good. No one could be completely nice, and everyone held secrets. Even Kureno had held secrets from him… He recalled back to their last conversation.

..

"Akito." Kureno wiped the rim of his glasscup with his hankerchief, and set it gently down on the wooden table. They were having the most elegant of meals alone by the fireplace. Kureno was drunk, but showed no signs of it. Akito was drunk as well, but he felt compelled to show his feelings through it.

"Yes?" Akito took a shot of the last of his whisky before summoning the maids to clean up the table. "Bring some desert." He ordered, wiping his hands on a silk napkin.

"Akito." Kureno eyed him suspiciously. "How long are you going to hide it?"

"Hide?" Akito scoffed. "I do not hide. What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you are a woman-."

Akito immediately sprang up, grabbed the nearest whisky bottle, and hurdled it to Kureno's face. It crashed into the side of his head shattering into bits and clattering onto the floor. Kureno gasped in pain and clenched the side of his now bleeding head.

"DON'T YOU SAY IT!" Akito shouted clearing the remnants of the table off with a swish of his arms. Platters of food and fruit spilled onto the floor in large clangs. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY MORE. WHAT DO YOU KNOW?WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

Several maids that were standing by cleared out of the room screaming. Butlers ran out and alerted the guards to not enter or disturb. Akito didn't care. He knew for sure they hadn't heard Kureno but still-

"DON't SAY ANYTHING OR ELSE-!"

"Or else what?" Kureno whispered grasping the side of his head with his eyes furrowed in pain.

Akito breathed heavily. He trembled head to foot. His body had filled with a tremendous amount of anger so quickly that he couldn't contain the feelings inside of him. His voice came out in strangled whispers. "How…did…you…know…?"

Then there was silence. The only sound was the blood that now trickled down Kureno's face and onto the floor. Akito stood there still trembling, with his hands outstretched and broken bottle of whisky in it. "TELL ME." He bellowed.

"I saw!" Kureno shouted. Shocking the two once again into silence. Akito stared at him frightened beyond belief. Though he would never admit it, he had never been more scared.

"Saw…what?" He asked his voice coming out hoarse.

"Saw…your bandages. Inside your room." Kureno finished before crumpling to the ground in pain. Akito stood there above Kureno. His hand slowly stopped trembling as he took in the situation. His heart pounded against his chest as millions of questions ran through his head. How had Kureno gained access to his room? How had his private maids not cleaned it? He would have to fire all of them. He would have to make sure word didn't get out. He would have to…have to…

His eyes then fell upon Kureno's body that was now crumpled on the ground. His head was suffering from bleeding along the sides. His eyes had not been damaged, but his head looked as though someone had propelled it with ripe tomatoes.

"You deserve it." Akito said coldly. He then swept out of the room and barked at the maids that were standing outside. "Clean the mess up."

As Akito climbed the stairs to his bed chambers his only thoughts were on how to surpress Kureno from telling the world his secret. If word got out that he was who he was, he would no longer be king. No longer have power. He would reduce to become nothing inside his own kingdom.

He felt like he need to throw something. Anything. He wanted to shout and tear his clothes apart. He stopped halfway up the stairs to pound the wall with his fist. His fist landed next to the window up the wall, and as he looked out angrily he spotted someone. Someone dancing in the fields with a yellow dress. His eyes widened and his lips curved into a smile as he realized he held a solution to his problem. Tohru.

…

"You mean the date has been set?" Tohru blinked rapidly at Shigure. She held a small tea cup in her hands. A few days later Tohru was once again in her study room pouring over her books. She had been in the midst of her daily reading. Afterwards she had planned to go to the markets with Kyo in search for new healthy recipes the citizens could try. There had been a shortage of cattle lately, so they needed to make soups that didn't require broths made out of meat. She thought maybe some of her recipe books had some vegetable stew recipes that she could easily teach to the people in town.

"Yes." Shigure frowned. "It was planned all out last night. Apparently King Akito stayed up all night deciding everything. He won't go back on it either."

Tohru was suddenly very frightened. When her father made plans on the spot, they weren't usually good plans. They were often very large, and overly exaggerated. She had only talked him out of one plan out of the many that he had carried out.

"Yes, and it has been decided that you wed to Prince Yuki in the next month."

"Next month?!" Tohru repeated. She suddenly felt very dizzy. A month to know someone for a lifetime! A month to decide the future of her life and of the kingdom?

"Uncle Shigure…surely you can try talking him out of this?" Tohru asked faintly.

Shigure sighed scrunching his hair with his hands. "Sorry princess, he made up his mind. I tried saying one thing and he nearly hurdled something at me. I think he's in the worst of moods right now."

"B-but why is this necessary?" Tohru asked. "I know that marriage can combine two kingdoms for a well benefit, but what other reason can there be?"

Shigure sighed. He hadn't wanted her to ask him this. He knew she would worry otherwise.

"Well…there are several reasons as to why he may have chosen this. One, because he wishes for you to marry and be safe. Even though we both know he wishes this for you, it doesn't seem necessary at the moment. So option two, he wanted to combine with the kingdom of Velspar and gain their profit to enlarge the kingdom of Junishi. We know he won't even speak of King Kureno at the moment so that's also kind of out. And then we come to option three, he wants…"

Shigure stopped. Tohru looked up at him her eyes wide. "Yes?"

Shigure forced a smile. "Nothing, I can't think of anything Princess Tohru. I'm sorry."

He almost felt his smile slipping away when Tohru at him openly and said "It's fine Uncle Shigure. Thank you for helping me."

As Shigure walked out of Tohru's study, he knew very well what Akito was planning. He just couldn't bring himself the courage to tell Tohru. It would devastate her, and it was more than Tohru could handle. He also felt guilty because he hadn't tried to talk Akito out of it.

"It's safer if you don't know." He murmured and headed down the stairs of the great royal wing.

…

"One…two…three…" Kyo murmured. He eyed the door handle. It was bronze decorated with golden lines of roses and leaves. He sighed and eyed the grand door. It was at least 10 feet long with double bronze handles, glass linens, and metal and golden roses lining the borders. He felt bad even touching the door handle.

He sighed once more, looked towards the ceiling with his eyes closed, then slowly opened his eyes and tried once more.

He faced the door and murmured. "One…two….three."

Silence followed. He suddenly grew angry with himself. "Damni-!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru brightly opened the door suddenly.

Kyo immediately dropped the hand that he had been about to pound the door with. His face grew hot with embarrassment. "H-Hey."

Tohru blinked at him surprised. Kyo-kun usually wasn't so flustered like this.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, um I was just waiting for you to be done…getting ready. You said you wanted to go to the market your highness." Kyo shifted his feet. This felt so weird. So freakin weird.

"Yes! I'll be right out!" Tohru smiled. She turned and ran back inside to grab a couple of necessities. She finally put on her shining red cloak lined with golden flowers and closed the door behind her. "Madame Rin said only you would be enough to go the market. You must be very brave Kyo-kun."

"It's just my job your highness." Kyo sighed. She was always complimenting him when all he did was stand next to her.

"Oh, well yes." Tohru smiled. "We need several items today, so let's head out."

The two walked down the long white marble corridors that led to the grand hall. As they exited the grand hall and down the many stairs to get to the carriage, Kyo noticed the weather was fairly nice. It held a nice breeze, the sky was blue with streaks of white misty clouds, and the sun wasn't overly shining. 'Perfect.' He thought. He wouldn't be able to guard the princess well on a rainy day.

They finally reached the carriage that had been decorated in navy blue to be less attracted to people. It still held a very valuable feel, and Kyo couldn't help wondering how Princess Tohru got around without people trying to stop and hassle her for being a royal. He opened the door for her and Tohru stepped inside along with him and the two sat opposite from one another.

The ride wasn't very long. The countryside of Junishi was wide with vast mountains and occasional rivers and bridges they had to cross. Tohru smiled as she gently enjoyed the view. Kyo couldn't tear his eyes away from the window. It had been a long time since he had seen the countryside…

When they reached the market square Kyo stopped Tohru before she exited the carriage. "Princess, I want you to tell me if anyone talks or touches you in a harmful way. I'll be next to you the whole time, but there are a lot of people here. Please make sure to stay next to me the whole time." He said almost sternly.

"Yes." Tohru looked at him clearly. Her eyes shining with confidence. He forgot what he was going to say next because of her intense gaze.

The two began to scope the market place with Kyo carrying several bags of meat that Tohru had prepared for the towns people. She had prepared them mostly for people who were homeless, or couldn't afford it. She had also brought several large packs of parchment papers that held recipes for the townspeople to use during the winter. Kyo couldn't help admiring her kindness as she told citizens precisely how they could cook the meat and how to avoid getting sick.

"Princess…how do you know so much?" He asked suddenly. Tohru looked up from her long list of plans surprised.

"Know? I just read books." She smiled. "It's really amazing how many things you can learn from books Kyo-kun. I can lend you some of mine if you wish."

"No, that's not what I meant." Kyo frowned. She kept treating him more and more like a friend rather than a bodyguard. "Besides, your books are expensive. You earned them yourself."

"Yes, but knowledge is meant to be shared." Tohru shook her head. "It would be such a waste if no one else read them. Which reminds me!" She exclaimed startling Kyo once more. He wondered how he wasn't getting used to her loud exclamations.

"I finally have the perfect idea!" Tohru excitedly grabbed her satchel that contained various papers and pencils. "I recently received a large sum of money on my birthday, but didn't know what to do with it until now!" She beamed and turned to face Kyo. "Thank you Kyo-kun!"

"W-what?" Kyo blinked. "I didn't do anything though…"

"No, you helped me come up with a great idea." Tohru smiled. "Let's get to the castle I want to start planning it right away!"

Kyo sighed but in an amused sort of way. "You keep coming up with crazy ideas. What is it this time?"

Tohru smiled her face glowing a bit pink at his compliment. "It's going to be a school for students who can't afford to go to the academies in Junishi. They can learn how to read and write books so that they can help their families with farming, cooking, and trades. They can also learn to record data and I can give lots of sample for them to read!" She was getting excited just thinking about it!

Kyo's face softened. She was in fact a very admirable princess. Times like this made him realize how much effort Tohru put in to make the people of her kingdom happy.

"I'm sure that's a great idea.." He smiled. Tohru stopped when she noticed Kyo's faint smile across his face. He never smiled like that before.

She was almost forgetting what was going on, and before she knew it someone bumped her in the back. "Oh!" She exclaimed. She began to fall forward, but Kyo instinctively reached out and grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. Tohru landed her head on his chest, with one of her hands in his. Kyo tightly grasped Tohru's waist holding her there. "Princess, are you alright?"

Tohru didn't know why. But suddenly she felt very nervous. She was so close to him. She could see the details on his navy shirt, and the buttons that led up his chest.

"Yes.." She said a bit slowly. She tried to get up, but then another person bumped Kyo in the back and the two huddled into a corner of the alley. Kyo looked up from his arms around Tohru's waist and realized a crowd of people had just entered the market areas. There was barely any room to maneuver through the crowd, and the voices in the area grew louder and louder.

'Shit, that's a lot.' He thought eyeing the crowd. Tohru however was preoccupied by the way Kyo was tightly holding onto her. "Um..what do we do?" She asked nervously. She tried not to focus on his hands that held her back, or the sounds of his breath above.

Kyo looked down and noticed the way he was holding her. "I'm sorry your highness. I think you'll have to hold on to me. We have to get out of this crowd and to the carriage."

He grabbed her hand and put it on his sleeve. "Can you grab my arm?"

Tohru nodded, her eyes determined. He then began to lead her out and down the streets. The two clumsily tried to maneuver their way around the various groups of people in the market. Slowly they would get to the end of the street and then go down another to find that there were just as many people blocking the roads.

At one point, someone bumped into Tohru's shoulder, making her cry out in alarm. Kyo immediately grabbed Tohru's shoulder to bring her closer to him, and took her hand in his own.

"Forgive me princess, hold on until we reach the carriage." He said.

As Kyo pulled Tohru through the crowd, Tohru didn't notice how tightly he was holding on. It was only until they reached the end of the road that she noticed how hot and sweaty both their hands were.

Kyo let go of her hand gently and opened the door of the carriage for her. "In you go."

Tohru nodded and climbed her way in. As she sat across from Kyo and rode back to the castle her hand tingled against her side. It almost felt empty without his in it. But what she noticed far more largely, was the quick beating of her pounding heart.

….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Secrets revealed

Prince Yuki was walking past his father's study wondering whether or not he should try skipping the committee meeting when he heard something he dearly wished he hadn't. "Yes, the plans are all set. Yuki will be married to Princess Tohru of Junishi no later than the thirteenth of next month."

Yuki paused. His eyes widened as he heard the news of his future so early on. It was his father's voice echoing from the room. It was faint, but the words he had said spoke louder to his ears then any before. He took several steps backward and crept closer to the door of the study to hear more clearly. As he peered inside the crack of the room he saw his father was in a meeting with the royal minister of Velspar.

To Yuki's horror he saw bandages wrapped around his father's head. As well as blood that caked his robes. What on earth was going on?

Kureno was hunched over with his eyes closed and hands leaning on his wooden cane. His ashy brown hair hid his right eye that was covered in bandages as well as his expression as he looked down. There was warm tea laid out before him and the minister showing they had met only recently. The old scrawny minister stood solemnly listening to his father's words.

"Princess Tohru will be the one to wed my son." Kureno's voice was tired. Very tired. Almost as if he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. "And through this wedding…we will be tied to the Palace of Junishi."

"Junishi?" The prime minister repeated. He sat down opposite of Kureno. "But whatever is the reason your highness?"

"The reason…is because I betrayed her."

"Her?"

"…..."

"Sir?"

"May I tell you something, that you already knew from the beginning?"

"Sir, you can trust me with anything. I would lay my life for Velspar. You know it."

"It's about Akito-san…"

"King of Junishi, sir?"

"No…he's actually a queen."

Yuki gasped and quickly covered his mouth in alarm. He checked his surroundings to make sure no one was around. The hall was empty and silent except for the tiny whisperings of secrets inside his father's study. He strained his ears as far as he could to hear the rest.

"Yes….I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It was unnecessary for me to know." Kureno murmured. "I was under the impression that she wanted us to remain close friends. However, I never knew her secret. And she didn't want me to."

"And is that how you…got damaged?"

"Yes. Akito got a bit…angry. She lost her temper and took it out on me."

Yuki felt almost sick to his stomach. So his father was hurt like that because Akito-sama had hurt him for finding out her secret. The King of Junishi, Tohru's father…no Tohru's mother…was a queen? Was a woman? This was a tyranny and against all laws of every moral he had learned under the royal codes. If word got out that Akito-sama was in fact a woman, he would undeniably be banished from his own kingdom. But what about Tohru? What would happen if Tohru found out the man she once thought was her father, was actually a woman?

"Then, you must know. About Princess Tohru." The minister whispered. Yuki could barely make out their voices.

"Yes. I looked more into it after I found out Akito-san's identity. She is in fact adopted. I couldn't believe it."

Yuki almost stopped breathing.

"No, that is the very thing that no one, not even Tohru herself knows."

"Sir, forgive me. Since I knew you and Akito-sama since you were only kids, I know as to why and how she got adopted. I feel since you found Akito-sama's identity, that I can tell you the rest. Tohru's parents were killed."

"Killed?" Kureno repeated. "Go on."

"Akito-sama was raised as a boy since the beginning. It was tradition at that time in the Junishi Kingdom. However when the time came for Akito to have an heir, he knew he couldn't have one of his own. So he simply adopted a random orphaned girl from a town when she was only a baby. He believed he could pass down all of the unnecessary burdens onto someone with absolute no connection to him. That was Tohru Honda."

There was silence for a moment.

"Tohru…was an orphan?"

"I'm afraid that is the truth sir."

"And what happened to her parents?"

"…They were murdered by Akito-sama himself."

Yuki slumped to the ground. Make it stop. Make it all damn stop. He didn't want to hear more. He didn't want to be in this reality. He wanted to run in and strangle his father and tell the minister to stop saying such horrible lies. However this was the truth. And no one could do anything about it for it was all in the past.

"Murdered." Kureno repeated. There was a another pause of silence. Then suddenly Kureno was laughing. Loudly and unashamed. He chuckled bitterly and covered his eyes with his right hand as he laughed. He coughed out the remainder of his laughter and settled down with a sigh.

"I knew Akito was heartless. But to go so far to get an heir….He's a terrible person."

"I think the correct term, is a monster sire."

"…Yes." Kureno agreed. "A monster."

"But we can't do anything about it because…"

"That was how she was raised. With absolute power." Kureno murmured. "That is the strange tradition of the Junishi Palace. Whoever is in line for the throne gets every right and respect. And since they're the largest, us smaller kingdoms are compelled to follow or else we risk war. And my son…."

Kureno sighed once more. "My son is the only way Akito won't attack our kingdom. You know how Akito has favorites. He wants Tohru to marry Yuki so that Yuki can become the next King of Junishi. And then he would control Yuki through his power."

"Then Tohru was simply.." the minister whispered.

"Being used." Kureno finished.

Yuki didn't want to hear any more. He got up from the ground silently, turned on his heel, and walked away. Away from the horrible room of vast secrets. He didn't know if he should keep all of the information to himself, or tell Princess Tohru. What he was sure though, was that his arranged marriage would only give one person benefits. He needed to stop this marriage, and stop Akito. But how could he stop it and what to do first?

He stopped in his tracks thinking. He would have to find Princess Tohru and make plans with her. They would have to come up with something or else both of them would become Akito's toys.

…

"Princess, Prince Yuki would like to visit later on today if you are free in the afternoon?" Servant Hiro asked. "He asked if he could stay at the palace for a week in the guest wing."

Tohru looked up from the several drawing charts she had lay out on the table. They held details for the foundations of the school she was planning. "Prince Yuki? Today?"

"Yes." Hiro sighed. Once Princess Tohru was absorbed in something, it was hard to get her head out of it. "He would like to stay for a week here. Is that alright?"

"Of course that's alright." Tohru said brightly. "However, is he alright with it? A week is a long time. What will he do?"

"He said he wanted to get better acquainted with you before the wedding." Hiro smirked as he saw faint blush crept on Tohru's cheeks. She began to stammer.

"O-oh…Oh!"

"So I will let you know when he arrives today." He bowed and left Tohru's study room whistling.

Tohru frowned and stared at her drawing charts. She had been so focused and on task before, but now her head was only full of thoughts on Prince Yuki.

She still didn't know quite what to think of him. He was kind, gentle, and mysterious. Those were the only words she could think of to sum him up. She thought a week to get to know him would at least help her feel comfortable around him. However the wedding date was much too soon…

"What's the matter, your highness?"

Tohru jumped in surprise at the voice. She turned her head to look towards Kyo who was leaning against the wall wearing a slight frown. He had been guarding Tohru daily by standing near the entrance of her room, however the little servant Hiro's attitude was beginning to tick him off.

"Oh…Kyo-kun you startled me." Tohru breathed putting a hand to her heart. She then blushed and embarrassingly put her hand down. "I was only thinking of the wedding plans" She confessed.

"Ah" Kyo nodded and walked a bit towards her to stand next to her. "That's going to be next month isn't it?"

"Yes.." Tohru sighed and began to put her papers back inside her folder. She would finish everything later tonight. "I still feel it's much too soon."

"No one would want to marry that damn prince in the first place." Kyo mumbled darkly.

"Sorry?" Tohru looked up at him.

"Nothing Princess." Kyo's mouth curved upwards "I was just wondering how you were getting along with Prince…Yuki."

"Oh, um, well I'll see him today so I think we'll be able to get to know each other more." She blushed a bit telling him this.

Kyo frowned. For some reason he was bothered by her getting close to that guy. He didn't trust Yuki. He never had. It seemed he couldn't trust any guy near Tohru lately.

"Well, be careful." He said. "I'll be standing guard outside." He bowed and left the room.

Tohru took in his expression as he said those words. "Be careful". It was strange. When she talked to Prince Yuki she felt so nervous she hardly remembered what they were talking about. However when she talked to Kyo, she remembered exactly every word he said to her. As if each held a special meaning.

She frowned looking at the clock. She would have to get ready and be on her best behavior. Prince Yuki was after all her fiancé. She was bound to fall for him sometime soon if they were around each other more. She only hoped that a month would be enough…

…

As Yuki walked towards the Junishi Palace, his heart felt heavy. Tightening and squeezing inside his chest. What he was feeling, was guilt. Guilt for knowing so much about the princess when she herself didn't even know. Guilt for being engaged to her only for corrupt royal business. And guilt for the prime minister who had known everything since the beginning, but hadn't stopped it. Who would have stopped it? Who could go against a chosen being to be the next King?

As he entered the great hall he barely noticed the interior or where he was at. He didn't even know why he had decided to see her so quickly. He still wasn't sure what he would say to her. He just knew he didn't want to be around his father or the minister, and he certainly didn't want to leave Tohru to be with Akito.

"Should I announce your arrival your highness?" A palace attendant asked. Yuki glanced up startled. He hadn't realized some Junishi servants had followed him to the hall.

"No…can you take me directly to her? To Princess Tohru."

"Yes of course." The attendant boy nodded "She just finished dinner so she should be out in the gardens right about now. The guest wing is prepared in case you wish to retire early tonight."

"Thank you." Yuki nodded and followed the servant and two maids leading him outside to the palace gardens. As they neared the front entrance to the garden he turned to the them.

"Could you give us some privacy for a moment?" He asked quietly.

They looked at each other in alarm but nodded without comment and left him. Yuki sighed and paused a bit before turning the handle of the door and walking outside.

The first thing he noticed was that the air was quite warm. Despite it being autumn, it almost felt slightly humid. As he walked down the cold stone pavements he noted the flowers were blooming quite well. They weaved elegantly in mixed colors, forming hues and elegant spirals. He would have to get some tips from the gardeners in Junishi.

Yuki walked down the trail admiring the various flowers and scents in the air. When he reached the end of the path, he finally spotted Princess Tohru. She was sitting on a wooden bench under a large oak tree in the middle of the garden. She was reading a book (he seemed to always catch her doing this) and Kyo was watching her from the oak tree. He was leaning against it wearing his blue linen cloak with gold and sword at his side. As Yuki grew nearer he noticed Kyo was wearing slightly more noble clothes than before. What was he doing near Princess Tohru?

Kyo looked up from watching Tohru when he spotted Yuki approaching them. He frowned. That damn prince.

Tohru looked up when she heard footsteps heading towards her and spotted Yuki as well.

"Prince Yuki!" She got up, curtsied, and smiled at him. "How are you?"

"It's been a while princess". Yuki smiled and bowed to her lowly. "Fine. How have you been?"

"Fine. Thank you." Tohru blushed a bit.

Yuki turned his attention to Kyo who was shuffling his feet bitterly next to her. "I seem to come across you quite often Kyo."

Kyo looked up from his shuffling and glared at him. "It seems so your highness."

"Well, why are you around…my fiancé so often?" Yuki reached out and grasped Tohru's shoulders. Tohru jumped a little in alarm and looked up at Yuki her face turning hot. "Huh? Oh, didn't anyone mention? Kyo-kun is now my official guard."

"Guard?" Yuki repeated and glanced at Kyo who was averting his eyes from the two of them. "Someone like him? I don't know whether I'm comfortable about this setup."

"It's not a setup your highness, I was ordered to." Kyo retorted. He hated how he had to bite back the string of curses he wanted to say to Yuki.

"Ahh...an order?" Yuki glanced at Tohru. Tohru smiled up at him. "Yes! He has been a very good guard to me. He saved me from almost drowning as well."

"Drowning?" Yuki gasped. What on earth? "When?!"

Tohru's face fell. She hadn't realized it was a secret. "Oh, it was on my birthday…"

"Tell me more." Yuki glanced at Kyo who was awkwardly watching the two. "Can you give us some privacy…Kyo?"

Kyo's eyes were still glaring at Yuki, but they also held some sort of other emotion mixed beneath. Yuki couldn't really decipher what it was. "Yea…I will, your highness." He left the two of them and made his way out of the garden.

Soon it was silent, and Yuki led Tohru to the bench and the two sat down next to each other.

"So tell me princess, how did you almost drown?"

"It wasn't a huge deal…" Yuki frowned at her. "Really." She assured him. "I just fell inside the fountain because my dress was so heavy!"

"You…fell inside the fountain…" Yuki repeated slowly. Then suddenly he burst into laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled. Tohru watched in amazement. Just when she felt miles apart from him, Yuki showed her different sides she hadn't seen before.

"You fell inside a fountain." Yuki laughed. He almost had tears in his eyes. "Princess, that is by far the most outrageous thing I have heard so far happened to you."

"Happen to me?" Tohru smiled at him wishing he would laugh like this more often. "We haven't talked more about my life. Have you heard some other things?"

Yuki's laughter disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. He was suddenly solemn faced and very serious.

Tohru felt suddenly frightened. What had she said to make him change his emotions so fast?

"Um, what's wrong?" She asked nervously.

Yuki frowned. He hadn't realized he would come across the topic so quickly.

"Princess…" The words wouldn't come out. How could he bring up the most important part of her life in a carefree conversation? Would she be able to handle it?

"I…think I would like to take a stroll with you." He finished forcing a smile. Tohru looked at him confused. His quick emotions were quite intimidating. However, he didn't seem to want to elaborate on what he was going to say. Tohru wanted to know what exactly was on his mind but decided not to probe him.

"Sure." She got up and he did as well. "I'll show you some of my favorite flowers. I grew some of them myself~!"

…

Kyo felt impatient. He was right outside the door of the entrance to the royal gardens. Often, he had gone right up to the door to listen to see if he could hear anything that was going on. However, he was disappointed with only silence.

He didn't know why but imagining his arch enemy next to Tohru made him feel almost sick inside. As if it was a wrong pair. Worse, was the fact that he knew she had been very nervous before meeting Yuki. That's why she had been reading the same book over and over before Yuki had arrived.

He pounded the wall with his right fist before letting out a long breath. What was taking them so long? Should he go in and say he had to stay next to her as part of his job? Would she get annoyed by him if he did that?

He knew Yuki wouldn't actually hurt her, but what if someone else came and tried to kidnap her? It's not like Yuki's strong enough to fight back. He was way too girly.

He probably had never fought anyone in his entire life.

Kyo ran his fingers through his hair. It was always like this. Yuki had everything since the beginning. Simply because he was born inside a royal family. However, Kyo had always worked his entire life to gain his way up. He had hardly ever rested when he was a kid, and he had scars on his back and chest from the whip lashes his father had threatened him with. His guardian Shishou had taught him everything he knew, so he wanted to repay him by gaining enough money to form a dojo outside in Junishi. It was his dream. But he had to work for endlessly for it. If Prince Yuki wanted a dojo, he only had to say the word.

Kyo frowned. He didn't hate the Prince for having everything he wanted. It wasn't that. Hell he could hate Duke Shigure for that. He only hated Yuki, because he was constantly compared to him.

Coincidently Kyo had attended the same elementary as Yuki when Kyo's mother and father were nobles. When his mother saw Yuki she always doted on him praising Yuki for this and that…and when they went home she would often lock him up or yell at him for not being perfect like Yuki. Not having manners like Yuki. Not being as intelligent as Yuki, not being this or that…

After his mother and father had passed away in a fire, his martial arts teacher Shishou had took him in as his own. Shishou had never compared him to anyone else. He had always been enough for him. He admired Shishou so much, he was practically his real father in his mind. He was endlessly grateful for him.

However, Kyo had no idea why the hell Prince Yuki hated him just as equally. But he wasn't complaining because it gave him some sort of right to hate Yuki even more.

Kyo sighed and kicked the wall with his foot before turning and leaning against it with his back. He just wished Tohru wouldn't feel burdened by the marriage to Yuki. He knew how she got. He was after all constantly watching her. It was his job…

…

"Look Prince Yuki. Here's a white rose I grew." Tohru plucked a small rose gently off from its stem and handed it to Yuki for him to smell. "It has quite a lovely scent. I thought you would enjoy these the most."

Prince Yuki wafted the rose's scent in his hand and smiled gently. "Yes. It is quite nice…"

Tohru smiled at him. "Feel free to take some when you go back to Velspar. I can keep growing some until…our marriage." Tohru blushed and faltered her last words. It still felt strange and awkward to her.

Yuki stopped in his tracks and looked at Tohru. The two were now in the middle of the white rose garden. Princess Tohru seemed to be nervous. The faint blush in her cheeks matched the soft pink dress she wore that reached below her ankles.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Yuki began. He had to tell her the truth.

"Yes?" Tohru looked up. She stopped fidgeting with her hands and tried to forget her nervous feelings.

"Yes." Yuki replied seriously. "Princess...what are your feelings for me?"

There was silence for a moment. Tohru's eyes grew wide as she took in his words, then even wider as she realized what he was saying.

"Feelings for you? I don't quite understa-."

"I mean, do you want to be married to me?"

There was another moment of silence as Tohru tried to formulate her feelings.

"Well.." Tohru hesitated. Why was someone's orange hair appearing in her mind? She began to feel a bit confused. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about being married to Yuki. He was kind and a responsible man. However she had never considered the possibility of choosing who she would marry.

"I have a request actually.." Yuki went on. He took a breath.

"I would like to cancel this marriage."

Tohru blinked. The turn of events wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. "Call off the marriage?" She repeated. Then she finally understood. "You mean the entire treaty and proposal?!"

"Yes. Everything." Yuki said clearly. He felt very sorry even though he knew this was what was best for both of them. "You see…I don't have any feelings for you your highness."

He smiled sadly. "I want to be married to someone I love." It was a sad excuse, but he couldn't come up with anything better. He couldn't tell her the real reason.

Tohru made a small "o" with her mouth. She understood. Prince Yuki didn't love her.

"Ah…" Tohru started. Then suddenly tears were flowing and dropping in her hands. She felt so startled. Where had those tears come from?

"Princess?" Yuki gasped. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings like this. He had assumed it was too early on for Princess Tohru to develop any feelings towards him. He had been so caught up thinking of how to stop Akito that he had forgotten that Princess Tohru might have taken it the wrong way.

"Haha" Tohru smiled weakly and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's fine really." However the tears wouldn't stop. "It's just that i…I um…" Tohru put her face in her hands and tried to hide her tears. "Sorry Prince Yuki, just hold on while I- I try to recover."

Yuki didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to comfort someone he had just rejected. "Princess.." He began reaching out towards her. Suddenly a pair of strong hands blocked him and took Tohru by the shoulders.

Yuki blinked and looked at the person in front of him in surprise. Kyo was grabbing Tohru by the shoulders and had his back towards Yuki.

"Leave. Prince Yuki." He growled.

Yuki blinked. He was about to retort something back when he heard a small sob escape from Tohru. His heart ached at the pain he was causing. Feeling that leaving was the best option he said "Princess, when you feel better please come talk to me again. I want to be more clear with you."

He waited for Tohru to reply, however she kept her head down and in her hands. Kyo turned his head slightly and glared at Yuki.

Yuki looked at Kyo for a long moment calculating the situation. He then gave in feeling it was right for him to leave. "Alright. Then I'll be going."

Yuki left, and finally Kyo and Tohru were left alone in the white rose garden.

Tohru sniffled a bit and whispered in her hands. "Did he leave?"

"Yes. What did Prince Yuki do to you?" His voice sounded icy cold.

Tohru shivered a bit, and finally took her hands away from her face wiping her eyes. "Nothing. He did nothing."

"Like hell he-, Princess you're obviously upset." Kyo's voice strained as he tried to look Tohru in the eyes.

"No. It wasn't him." Tohru whispered. "I think I was too overwhelmed. I never thought that we would possibly break off the marriage…"

"He broke off the marriage?" Kyo's eyes widened. "Prince Yuki did?"

"Yes." Tohru wiped the remainder of her tears and breathed deeply before giving Kyo a small sad smile.

Kyo accessed Tohru's expression for a moment. She looked so sad at the news of the marriage being called off. His heart felt heavy and dull as he asked her his next question.

"Did you want to marry him princess?"

Tohru blinked up at him. There was a pause. "Marry him?"

She thought for a moment. "I wanted to have peace with the Velspar kingdom, but I don't know if I would want to marry Prince Yuki…"

"Then why are you so sad?" Kyo asked.

"Ah, I think him suddenly calling off plans that I had thought out so much was just…quite sudden. And then he basically told me he didn't want me, so I felt overwhelmed and I…and I…" Tohru began to tear up again.

Kyo couldn't help it. He drew Tohru in closer to him and held her gently in his arms as she cried. He could feel some of her tears begin to moisten his white linen shirt. Part of him was pissed at Yuki for making Tohru cry like this. Another part was hurt because the reason she was crying was because she felt rejected. And finally he felt a bit…relieved. Relieved that she hadn't fallen in love with Yuki.

As she slowly calmed down Kyo rubbed her shoulders a bit. "You gunna be ok?"

Tohru nodded and looked up at Kyo. Her eyes were a bit red, but she wore a bright smile for him. "Yea, thank you Kyo-kun." She smiled softly.

Kyo looked at her. He could see the tears lining her eyes as well as her wet lashes. He could see her soft parted lips as she smiled, and the faint blush in her cheeks. He could see her brown hair swirling around her face, a bit messy from huddling against his chest. He didn't realize it, but he was slowly leaning in a bit closer to her. He wanted to be a bit closer to her. Just a bit.

As gentle as a touch, Kyo touched his forehead against Tohru's. The two stayed still for a moment. They calmly listened to the night, breathing in each other's breaths and feeling their heart beats.

Kyo closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Yea…I'm glad it's over though."

"Kyo-kun?"

Tohru's voice suddenly reminded Kyo of his priorities. He blinked rapidly and quickly pulled free. He managed to bow low and felt a blush immediately creep up to his face.

What had he been doing? With the princess?

"I'm sorry your highness forgive me." He stammered. He felt so disoriented. So humanlike. So nervous.

Tohru felt stunned. She didn't quite know what to do.

"It's alright." She felt a blush on her face as well, but it was the most she had ever felt in her life.

Kyo quickly turned away from her. "I'll stand guard near the gate." He threw out, his words almost too quickly. He then walked away and out of sight feeling his chest with his hand. What in the world had he been thinking?

Tohru's tears had all dried up, but now her face felt so hot. She slowly brought her hands towards her face and felt her cheeks. They were warm. She replayed the image of Kyo's forehead against hers and felt the beating of her heart quicken. The turn of events left her feeling even more confused than before.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Morning breakfast.

"Tohru. I'm in love with you."

"Kyo-kun"

He tapped his forehead against hers and felt the breathing of hers mix with his. "Will you marry me?"

..

Kyo woke up with a start. He groaned as he felt the muscles in his neck strain from sleeping wrong the night before. His dream then surged back into his head and he rubbed his forehead where he had touched Tohru's with.

The words he had said in the dream appeared in his mind again. 'I'm in love with you.' He thought. 'Will you marry me?'

He then bolted upright in his bed. He blinked rapidly registering what had happened. "What the hell?"

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. That was a messed up dream. There was no way he could love the princess of Junishi, more or less marry her! What was he even thinking?

He felt the back of his neck and stretched it a bit before letting out a sigh. He turned his head to check the time and noticed he was up an hour too early. Tohru wouldn't be up until 6:30am…

He stopped as his thoughts brought him back to the present. Since when had he begun to refer to her in his head as 'Tohru' instead of 'The princess'?

And since when did he have dreams of him confessing his love to her?

Kyo sighed once more and ran his fingers through his hair. He was nuts. He couldn't fall in love with the princess. He couldn't.

He shook his head a little trying to get the dizzy feelings of sleepiness out of his system. "Get your head straight Kyo."

But he knew it wasn't his head that needed fixing. It was his heart.

…

Tohru felt her body wake up, but she didn't want to get out of bed.

She decided to just lay in her warm blankets enveloping her in her large oversized bed. She knew it was earlier than the time she usually woke up, judging from the light against her eyes. But she really couldn't fall back asleep.

Kyo's actions the day before kept replaying in her mind. She felt a bit too obsessed about it. What had he meant by 'I'm glad it's over with?' and why had he touched his forehead against hers? Was it alright for her to hug her bodyguard like that? He was sort of protecting her in doing so?

But from what? Herself?

Tohru groaned and rolled over in her bed. She was going a bit crazy. She never felt this complicated. Usually she would be rational about making decisions for her or for the kingdom. She had been trained to always make the right decisions and formulate intelligent thoughts. But this was completely different. It wasn't her mind that felt confused. It was her heart.

But what about her heart was confused? What had she felt when Kyo had touched her head? When he had held her?

She replayed the image back in her mind and felt she could almost feel Kyo's breath and arms around her. It felt warm. Felt like sunlight. Felt safe, and she felt as if she never wanted to leave. That she wouldn't trade that moment for any other.

Was she…falling in love with him?

She dared think the last words. She blinked and curled up into a ball in her blankets. She slowly thought those precious words. In love…in love?

Was this allowed? Was she allowed to love him? After all he was only her bodyguard. She shouldn't be having feelings like this for him! It would be such a burden on him, when all he was doing was doing his job protecting her. But what on earth did that forehead touch mean…?

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Tohru raised her head up from her pillow in surprise. Who on earth was up at this hour?

"Your highness?" Kyo's voice called softly from outside.

Tohru gasped as she blushed. It was Kyo-kun!

She quickly slipped out of bed and padded towards the door to open it.

As she opened the door widely, it revealed Kyo who looked like he had just woken up as well. His face was clean and he had on his daily blue uniform, but he was wearing dark circles and his hair was a bit messy.

"I'm sorry. I was only checking to see if you were up." He blinked. He hadn't expected her to open the door so easily.

"Yes…I couldn't sleep." Tohru confessed. She coughed to clear her voice some more and smiled sheepishly at him. For some reason, seeing Kyo today didn't feel like their normal daily routine. She almost felt nervous.

"Um, then would you like some breakfast? I can have the maids prepare it while you wash up." He offered. He felt like he was the reason she had woken up so early. Maybe he shouldn't have knocked so early?

"No, I'll just have it at the regular time. I don't really feel like eating right now to be honest." She blinked. "Are you hungry Kyo-kun?"

Kyo's stomach rumbled a bit but he didn't want to impose. "No..I'm alright."

Tohru caught the sound and giggled a bit. "You should eat when you're hungry Kyo-kun."

Usually Kyo ate breakfast before he went to pick up Tohru, however since he had gotten up so early today he had forgotten to go to the kitchens for his daily two bread slices with cheese.

Tohru turned around and invited him inside. "Come in Kyo-kun. It'll just be a moment."

Kyo guessed he should feel used to coming into Tohru's room so easily by now. However he couldn't help feeling he was imposing on her privacy each time he entered. He had gotten used to seeing Tohru in her nightdress everytime he came to pick her up. He would wait outside her door as she changed and then follow her to the dining hall where she normally ate breakfast. However he wasn't used to seeing her right when she had woken up with no tidying up, brushing hair, etc. Tohru looked like she had just gotten out of bed (which she had) and Kyo couldn't help admiring how cute she looked. Almost like a sleepy cat. He thought.

Tohru turned around and caught him looking at her. He blushed and quickly turned his head away. She blushed as well looking at the opposite direction. Both of them were not used to the out of routine today.

"W-well we might as well have breakfast together." She stuttered out as calmly as she could.

Kyo frowned. "No your highness, it's not right for a guard to have breakfast with a royal."

"I consider you my friend." Tohru turned to look at him directly. She had an air of authority whenever he mentioned their statuses.

"Yes…but it's still not…" Kyo turned his head. "It's not right."

There was silence for a moment. Tohru somehow felt a bit sad that there was constantly a boundary between the two. How would she be able to break it when that was how she was raised? A commoner having breakfast with a noble was unthinkable in the Junishi Kingdom. She had forgotten.

"Well, I'll call up some food." She said optimistically. She could at least feed him some good food. He worked so hard lately.

"AH…it's really…ok.." Kyo's words faded as he watched as Tohru quickly run out of the room to fetch her maids. He stood there scratching his head for a bit and sighed. She really was stubborn.

It hadn't even been five minutes and Tohru was back, with a basket of goodies. He had no idea how she had managed to get food so quickly.

The basket contained large chunks of whole wheat bread with butter spreads, jam, toast, and a platter containing several poached eggs with ham and cheese. In her arms, Tohru also carried some pitchers of juice with cups. Kyo's eyes grew wide as he took in the large amounts of food she was carrying.

"Where the he-…where did you get all of that food?" He sputtered before he could stop himself. He ran up quickly to help take some of it out of her arms.

Tohru smiled gratefully and handed him the pitchers as she set the basket gently on the table next to her bedside.

"The maids aren't up yet. It's only 6:15." Sheexplained. "So I just brought some food I was saving in my cupboards."

"You were saving food?" Kyo asked confused. For a princess she had no reason to.

Tohru paused hestitantly. Kyo had found out another one of her secrets. She kept slipping up when she was around him. "Oh…um…that is…"

Kyo waited silently, slightly amused and curious, yet worried what was going on inside her mind.

"I usually save leftovers to give to the peasants." Tohru confessed. She sighed wringing her hands. "We throw away so much of the leftovers. It's so wasteful that I-."

"Put it to good use." Kyo finished. He was smiling. He could see how tender and caring her heart was. He reached out and patted her head.

"It's alright. That's really nice of you Tohru."

Tohru reddened a bit and looked down.

"Well…it's not bad food. So we can both eat it." She managed to say. She then looked up and smiled at him. "Sit down Kyo-kun. Let's have breakfast."

Kyo was about to protest, but Tohru had already pulled out a chair for him and gently pushed his shoulder for him to sit.

Thinking that complaining would only make the situation worse, Kyo just sighed and accepted the reality that they could at least have breakfast when it was so early. Besides, he was starving.

Tohru gently set out the platters of food with good practice and served him some juice before serving herself some. She then sat down opposite of him, and buttered a toast. Kyo didn't really know what to do. He hadn't expected to be eating breakfast with Tohru, least of all inside her bedroom. But he wasn't about to complain when she handed him a slice of toast with butter and jam spread on top.

She then set about making herself the same thing.

"Princess…do you normally serve others like this?" Kyo asked. She was acting as if she served food like this as part of her normal morning routine.

Tohru paused while spreading strawberry jam on her toast and frowned. "I do if I wake up early and can't fall back asleep. It's not a problem for me…I'd much rather serve myself." She smiled.

Kyo frowned. She had been served and respected as royalty her whole life, and she still made efforts to think of others before her. She was amazing.

He took a bite of the toast and almost groaned. It had been months since he had had good food like this. Even though he was in a high position, he usually didn't have time to eat, or make food for that matter. The bread Tohru offered to him was the finest of quality, as well as the butter and jam. It was warm from being toasted earlier (he suspected she had done it before bringing it in). And somehow, it felt good that it was made by her…

He quickly finished the toast and noticed that his plate was already filled once again with a cheese and ham sandwich. He glanced at Tohru's plate and noticed disapprovingly that she had only took two small bites out of hers.

"Tohru…you should eat." He murmured.

Tohru looked up at him. Did Kyo-kun notice that he was starting to call her by her first name? She blushed a bit forgetting about his comment about her eating.

"What?" He asked stopping midway as he was almost finished with the second sandwich.

"Nothing." Tohru smiled and looked down taking a small bite out of her toast.

Kyo tilted his head to the side and wiped some of the crumbs off of his face. "What is it?"

Tohru shook her head smiling. "No…I don't want you to find out."

Kyo's heart begin to quicken in pace. What was she talking about?

"Find out about what?"

"Nothing."

"Tohru."

Tohru looked up at him and giggled. "It's funny Kyo-kun, you keep doing it."

"Doing what?" He racked his brain. He hadn't done anything in particular in the past conversation.

Tohru began to laugh. Freely and happily. She giggled and covered her mouth before laughing some more. "Ky-Kyo kun. You keep doing it. You're so funny."

Kyo couldn't help it, he began to smile just by hearing her laugh so freely. "What? Tohru you gotta tell me. I'm begging you."

Tohru laughed louder at his reply. She couldn't reply because she was laughing so hard.

Kyo took a piece of his sandwich and began to eat. "Is it the way I eat this? No?"

Tohru shook her head tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What? Tell me!" Kyo laughed and reached forward to move her hands away from her mouth. Tohru shook her head laughing.

Kyo smiled. "You're a stubborn one aren't you?"

Tohru smiled sheepishly. "It's a secret."

Kyo frowned and crossed his arms. "Won't you tell?"

Tohru frowned as well noticing he had stopped eating. "Kyo-kun the bread will get cold."

Kyo grinned finding a weak spot. "I'm not eating anything until you tell me."

"B-but that's not fair, breakfast is very important!" Tohru tried to argue seeing to her dismay his eyes were not budging even the slightest.

Kyo thought in his head and tried to think of what she was hiding.

He then realized what he had done. He had said her name. Informally, naturally, and completely free of concern. That was why Tohru had looked so happy…

He swallowed. "You were happy…simply because I was saying your name?"

Tohru stopped and settled her hands in her lap blushing. "I-I never had anyone call me that before. I like it much better than 'princess' or 'your highness'…"

"Tohru." Kyo tried it out. It sounded unnatural when he thought about it. But he realized he had been calling her that all along. "Tohru." He repeated and looked her straight in the eyes.

Tohru looked back at him. The two sat in a bit of an awkward silence. Suddenly Kyo sighed and got up from the table.

"Thank you for the meal. I'll be waiting outside while you dress."

He then turned and walked out without a further glance at her.

Tohru blinked surprised at the turn of situations. Was he angry with her? Did he feel bad that he called her by her first name?

She nervously looked at her piece of toast feeling it would be much better to finish it while he was there with her. However she felt maybe she had encouraged their friendship too quickly. Maybe he needed some time…

Kyo stepped outside of Tohru's room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and brought a shaking hand to his heart. It was beating much too quickly. What Tohru didn't know was that he had left the room not because of her, but because he was afraid she would see his face.

Kyo's face had turned bright red. He could feel the heat radiating off of his chest and his face. He couldn't think straight, and he certainly hadn't wanted her to see him like this. All he could see was the picture of her smiling as she served him breakfast. He thought there wasn't a lovelier picture. He realized that maybe…that he was possibly…

"I think…I'm falling for you, Tohru." Kyo let out in a hushed whisper. Just those words scared him tremendously. It stirred in him desires he had never felt before. What was he going to do? He had let his feelings get way out of hand. How was he going to face her?

"Tohru. Don't be my friend. Don't even look at me." He groaned and closed his eyes. She had to ignore him. It would be the best for both of them to just forget one another. He would make sure not to get any closer to her from now on. She wasn't his. She never was his. The two of them would never happen.

"Get your head together." He mumbled to himself and allowed himself to stand post as he grasped his sword. He reminded himself of why he was by her side in the first place. The two of them never would never belong in each other's worlds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Confession

Tohru was upset. For the next few days Kyo kept his distance around her. He barely spoke to her, and whenever she tried to initiate a conversation he barely gave her a decent reply. She felt her confidence slowly fade away and soon she stopped trying to get his attention altogether. What had changed? What had she done wrong?

On top of that, Yuki barely gave her a second glance. He was still inside the castle, however he avoided her at all costs. She felt that something was terribly wrong with both Yuki and Kyo, but both of them wouldn't even speak to her.

Tohru felt miserable for she felt that she would at least be able to make friends with them, however the task was proving very difficuly with her body guard and ex-fiance. She hadn't even dared bring up breaking the engagement with Akito…

Tohru frowned. She had to tell someone. The engagement couldn't be followed if Prince Yuki was so opposed to it. She tried to pluck up her courage and talk to Prince Yuki about it one more time.

That night, Tohru found her way into the rose garden and summoned her trusted lady-in- waiting. "Kisa."

Kisa curtsied from standing near the princess and hurridly stood next to her side. "Yes princess?"

"Could you ask Prince Yuki to come?" Kyo flinched a little at the sound of the name.

"Yes. Of course." Kisa blinked. She walked away and a few minutes later Yuki entered the garden. Yuki felt a bit confused as to why Tohru had called him over. Their last encounter hadn't been very pleasant. He felt worried that he had hurt her feelings more than he should have. But it was all for her.

"Princess Tohru." He said bowed when he was no more than 5 feet away from her.

Tohru turned and looked at Prince Yuki. She tried to smile, but their last encounter gave her lack of confidence. Instead she curtsied and offered him a seat.

"Hello. Prince Yuki, I would like to speak to you about something important."

"Of course." Yuki glanced at Kyo and some of the other maids that were waiting by her. If it was something important, he might have to share what he knew as well. Had she guessed why he had cut off the marriage?

Tohru noticed his glance and turned to Kyo. Kyo was standing near her with his arms crossed against his chest. He scowled at Yuki a bit. It almost reassured her that he held some form of emotion on his face. For the past few days he had been stone cold and expressionless.

"Kyo-kun. Could you and the maids give us some privacy?"

Kyo looked at her and nodded. He felt strange now that they were speaking in formal terms. Even though he should be used to it, he felt guilty for continuously causing problems for her. He gruffly walked past Yuki knocking his shoulder in the process but didn't apologize for it.

After Kyo and Tohru's maids left, Yuki and Tohru both sat next to one another on the same bench that they had conversed on before.

After a moment of silence Yuki had almost made up his mind to tell her everything. He felt it was only right to do so.

"Can i start?" He asked.

Tohru looked up at him startled. "O-Of course."

Yuki looked at her and felt he needed to reassure her before beginning. He gently took her hand. Tohru blinked as he squeezed it, confused by his actions.

"Princess…I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for hurting your feelings." He swallowed. "I'm sorry I rejected you. I'm sorry for cutting off the engagement so quickly."

He bowed his head. "I really am. You didn't do anything wrong. It was me."

Tohru's face fell as she took in his words. "N-No Prince Yuki, you were only following your heart. It's nothing to be sorry about!"

Yuki looked up at her his eyes full of guilt. "No…it really is my fault."

"Prince Yuki…."

"Princess, please listen." He interrupted. "I never wanted to hurt you. And I thought cutting off the engagement would be the best for you as well."

Tohru blinked, she wasn't following what he was saying. "Best for me? But how?"

Yuki let out a breath of air and smiled faintly. "I just knew…"

Tohru grew a bit afraid. Yuki didn't seem like himself. He almost seemed to be stalling on a very important subject. "It seems you're hiding something from me Prince Yuki." She whispered. Yuki didn't move. He neither agreed nor deny it.

"Please…could you tell me if there's anything that's bothering you?" She pressed.

She was a lot more observant than he had hoped. What should he do? How to let out the secrets he had recently uncovered? That he had no right to know?

As he looked at Tohru's unwavering sapphire eyes he felt with a crashing wave of despair as he knew the answer to his question. The tremendous amount of guilt as he stared into those eyes gave it away. He shouldn't hide something from her no matter how painful it may be. She deserved to know. He just hoped she wouldn't think badly of him after he had told her. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want anything to do with him afterwards.

"Princess. Please listen." He squeezed her fingers. Tohru looked at him waiting patiently. Yuki paused for a moment trying to think of how to begin.

He decided he had to start from how he had found out.

"I was walking by my father's study one day in Velspar. The door was open and I heard my father's conversation with the prime minister. Naturally, I was curious so I listened and I heard something…" He swallowed and glanced at Tohru who was listening intently.

"Something about you." He went on.

"About me?" Tohru whispered. King Kureno talking about her?

"Yes. It was about our marriage agreement. You see Akito, your father, had planned out our marriage for a specific purpose. I didn't know the purpose until I heard it from the room that night."

"Akito-sama isn't really a king Tohru."

Tohru scrunched her eyes. She was confused. "What do you mean? Of course he's king."

"Akito-sama is a woman. He has been a woman all of his life."

There was a pause of silence. It stretched for a moment as Tohru opened her mouth to say something, then she closed it, and opened it again.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Akito-sama is a woman. And she isn't your biological father. She is in fact your adoptive parent guardian."

Tohru blinked at him her eyes growing wider and wider. "P-prince Yuki…i don't understand.."

"I'm saying that you're adopted princess." Yuki let out. He could feel a horrible wave of guilt crash into his chest as he told her this. A terrible knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to take it all back and tell her lies, but this was the truth. And she had to know.

"Akito-sama is in fact a woman, however she was raised as a man and tells everyone else that she is a man. She was raised as a man because at that time it was a secret tradition in the Junishi Kingdom. No one knows this except the prime minister, my father, and I."

"Yuki…Yuki no." Tohru whispered shaking her head. "You must have heard something wrong. How can Akito-san possibly be a woman?"

Yuki felt tears in his eyes as he tried to finish his last words. "I'm so sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to be the one to let you know. I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. And I have to let you know one more vital thing I found out…"

Tohru felt her eyes begin to blur. Adopted? She was adopted? Her father was a woman? It was all too much to handle in one conversation. "P-please don't say anymore. I can't even understand how this is possible!" Tears began to blur her eyes and trickle down her face.

"Tohru!" Yuki gritted his teeth and grasped her shoulders. He had to let it all out before he lacked confidence to say it. She tried to pull away her tears now beginning to flow at rapid pace. Prince Yuki felt tears trickle down his face as he pulled in a large gust of air before he let out his next words.

"I know what happened to your real parents. They…"

Tohru froze and looked at him. At that moment, Yuki felt that he deserved to be killed by her own hands. Her eyes held the same sort of fear he had dreaded seeing. The fear or knowing a past that she had never known. Fear of the truth. And terrible aching sadness that threatened to crush her.

"They were killed, by Akito." He finished. He swallowed and let the tears fall. The terrible tears of truth he had hid from her. "I'm sorry…" He cried. He pressed a hand to his mouth trying to muffle the shaking sobs that were coming out of him now. "I'm so sorry…."

Tohru simply looked at him frozen at the spot. Silent tears trickled down her face as she watched Yuki sob into his hands. He shook and tears dropped endlessly onto his lap.

"Yuki.." She whispered. She squeezed his fingers. "What you just told me…is it the truth?"

She held her breath waiting, no dreading, his reply.

Yuki gave her one simple nod of his head.

Tohru felt a weight of nausea crash into her chest. She felt dizzy and terrified. Prince Yuki had no reason to lie to her like this. The way he cried was so sincere she couldn't have a shadow of a doubt about what he told her. He never gave into his weak nature like this, and Tohru felt with aching sadness in her heart that it revealed what he was saying to be true. It all made sense now. Why her father had never mentioned her mother. Why she never matched his eye color. Why she had suddenly been engaged to Prince Yuki. Akito had planned it all from the start, and she had been used. A simple toy in his game.

"I-I'm sorry…please give me some time to think." She stammered. She shakingly got up from the bench. She felt like she could pass out at any moment. She didn't want to talk to Yuki anymore. She didn't even want to be in the palace. Tohru walked away, leaving Yuki crying under the oak tree. Yuki's years fell from his eyes and onto his lap. He wiped them gently with his fingers.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I'm so sorry Tohru…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The meaning of hope.

There was a clatter of sounds of glasses clanking and wheels running across the carpet. Kyo looked up from his post to see that several maids were bringing out carts of food out of Tohru's room. The food that had entered the room left exactly as it was before. Untouched. This was the third day that she hadn't eaten properly. He was beginning to get seriously worried.

He walked up to the maids and directed his question to the brown haired girl in front of the cart. "What's wrong? She didn't finish her food again?"

The girl glanced at Tohru's room nervously and shook her head.

Kyo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She has to eat something!"

The girl bowed apologetically. "We tried, sir. However her highness kept saying she had no appetite. She wouldn't even pick up the spoon." She sadly gestured to the bowls filled with steaming soup.

Kyo glared at her and grabbed the bowl along with a spoon. "Forget it. I'm going to feed her something."

"W-wait! Sir she said not to let anyone enter the room!" The girl gasped.

Kyo ignored her cries and opened the door. He shut it in front of the maid's face angrily, and turned to search the room with his eyes for the princess.

He first wondered whether or not he had entered the right room. Tohru's room had always been unusually bright with her curtains drawn back to expose natural sunlight into the room. However, now the curtains were drawn, and the room glowed of deep pink in darkness. She hadn't even turned on the lights.

He could make out a small shape that sat at the edge of the bed. It suddenly scared him. This didn't seem like Tohru at all.

He slowly walked toward the figure carefully making sure not to spill the soup as he walked. When he finally stood a few feet away from her he cleared his throat.

Tohru didn't reply. She wasn't looking at him. She didn't even seem to notice he was there.

Kyo frowned. He was very worried now. Something was definitely wrong.

"Your highness." He said.

Tohru didn't reply.

Kyo grew a bit frustrated. "Tohru."

Tohru jumped a bit and looked up at him. Kyo bit back a scream of curses as he took in her face.

Her once pleasantly glowing face was ashen now. She had large dark circles from not sleeping properly, and her face was thin from not eating. Her hair was messy from being unkept, and she had a frail air of weakness surrounding her.

"K-Kyo." She whispered. Her voice was hoarse and muted.

Kyo set down the soup and spoon on the table next to her bedside and knelt in front of her. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Tohru.." He whispered. "What's wrong with you?"

Tohru didn't seem to be looking at him. Her eyes were out of focus. "Kyo-kun.." She said in a hoarse voice. "Sorry…please leave. I don't feel like seeing you."

Kyo kept his face composed even though he felt shocked by her words. "No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you eating?"

Tohru started to fidget with her dress. "Please, don't make me speak." She whispered.

Kyo glared at her. "So it's not alright if I don't eat breakfast, but it's alright if you don't? Give me a break Tohru, you have to take care of yourself just as much as you take care of others."

He hadn't meant to be so harsh with her, but his heart was aching at how much pain she seemed to be in. He wanted to strangle whoever made her like this.

"No…no it's not that. It's not about me anymore." She whispered. She then gave out a shaky laugh. "I don't even know why I'm here." Her voice broke on the last words and a sob escaped her throat.

"What?" Kyo whispered. Instictively he reached out towards her, then remembering why he had distanced himself, drew his hand back.

Tohru hunched her head. The two had a moment of silence before Kyo asked "Did Yuki say something last time?"

Tohru looked up at him, tears etched in her eyes. It seemed she had cried so much that there were barely any tears left to shed.

"N-no, it wasn't his fault. It was just…just.." Tohru trailed off. She then began to cry weakly. "Kyo-kun..i don't know what to do. I always thought I could handle being the princess…but now I feel as if my world is falling apart." Her voice broke and she sobbed into her hands.

Kyo completely left his distance when he saw her like this. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. Tohru let him hug her tightly against him. She cried into his chest shaking all over. Kyo's eyes scrunched with fury and pain as he stroked her hair.

Tohru didn't know why Kyo was suddenly being so nice to her. But she knew she needed him more than ever. She let herself cry out the last remainder of her tears before falling a bit silent in his arms. She felt Kyo's hands gently stroke her hair, her face, her back, then her hair once more. She felt so safe with him. So safe…

Tohru closed her eyes. "Please…stay like this." She whispered.

Kyo's eyes widened. Her words left him feeling frozen inside and out. His heart pounded against his chest as he felt the need of comfort inside of him. He needed her. He didn't simply love her, he loved her with every fiber of his being. He wanted her to know this. But he knew it wasn't right. But at that moment, he felt that he wanted to give her everything that he had.

"Tohru.." He gently patted her on her head. "I'm here. Don't worry.." He finished. He promised to himself he would never let her cry alone. The way she cried made him feel as if she had carried several large burdens all by herself. The thought pained him greatly.

The two were silent for what seemed like many long minutes. Kyo silently stroked Tohru's hair. Tohru's tears slowly stopped into a trickle, then they were soon dry and matted against her face. She kept her eyes closed as she held onto the arms that were around her. She almost felt herself drifting off to sleep.

When Tohru suddenly slumped against his chest, Kyo felt startled. Had she fainted?

He hurridly pulled apart from her and looked at her face, but sighed with relief when he noticed that she was only fast asleep. Worn out from her tears and anxiety.

Kyo smiled and brought a hand to her face. She was so beautiful. Even when she was sad, she held an air of beauty.

He sighed and picked Tohru up in his arms and gently laid her straight out onto her bed. He then pulled out the blankets surrounding her and gently laid them on top of her. He tried to snuggly fit her in the many blankets and brought a hand to her forehead to test. She was slightly warm..

Kyo went straight to Tohru's bathroom. He didn't know where anything was, but as he opened some of the cupboards under the sink he found small towels. He ran them under some ice cold water and put them in a bowl of water.

He then carried it out and set it next to her bedside, squeezing the cold water out of the towel before folding it and gently placing it on top of her forehead.

Tohru gave a sigh of contentment as the towel contacted her head and she mumbled something unintelligible before making no more movements.

Kyo stayed next to her like this for a while. He didn't really think. He just simply watched her. She looked like she hadn't rested like this in a long time…

Before he knew it Kyo had fallen fast asleep waiting in a chair next to her bedside. His head was hunched as he breathed heavily. The light slowly simmered into sunset glow in the room.

At around 5:30pm Kyo woke with a start. He had been asleep for quite a while. His neck hurt a bit as he raised his head slowly. Someone had put a blanket around him while he had slept. He groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Tohru?" He asked glancing around the room. He looked towards her bed, but she wasn't there!

He quickly got up the blanket falling off of him with a thud. "Tohru!"

"Yes?"

He turned around quickly and saw with immense relief that she was there. Tohru blinked at him. Her face was a bit better. She held a small teapot in her hands and her hair was a bit brushed back. She still held an air of weakness, but it was slightly better than before.

"I made some tea. Glad you're up." She said softly. Kyo watched as she walked to the table next to her bedside. It was already laid out with scones and two cups for tea. When had she gotten up to do this? He didn't really know what to make of the situation.

As she poured the tea, Kyo noticed her fingers shook slightly at the effort.

"Tohru. You should rest." Kyo sighed. He walked forward and took the tea from her hands and poured the tea for the two of them. He then helped her sit down in the chair and pulled it closer to the table.

Tohru wringed her hands and looked down. "Sorry…I just didn't feel like staying still."

Kyo looked at her his face impassive. Tohru smiled slightly and looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you for staying with me today."

Kyo gently smiled at her. "Tohru…you know you're really important to me. Don't cry alone next time."

Tohru's smile disappeared as she heard these words. "Yea…but Kyo kun... why were you avoiding me..?"

Kyo frowned. He had caused more damage then he had hoped. "I'm sorry. I didn't do it because i wanted to."

Tohru shook her head. "No, you must have had a reason. It's just…i would like to know."

After all that she had been through Kyo knew he had to tell her the truth. He didn't want to ever hide anything from her. Not Tohru. Not when she was so sincere and honest.

"Tohru, the truth is…" He looked at her straight in the eyes. He made himself say it before his courage disappeared. "I'm in love with you."

The two froze in silence. Tohru's weary eyes began to widen and her heart fluttered against her chest. Kyo simply looked at her not wavering his gaze. He had said it. He had finally gave in to his feelings and told her. He didn't know if he had made a terrible mistake or if he had broken all of the royal codes in Junishi. All he felt though at that moment, was sincere love for her.

"I do.." He whispered. "I'm sorry I avoided you. I was afraid it would put a burden on you."

Tohru's eyes watered a bit. She felt immense relief. He didn't hate her…he wanted her…he had done it all for her...

"Kyo-kun." She whispered. Her heart sped up in her chest. She almost felt like crying again. She laughed a little.

Kyo's eyes widened when he heard her laugh. He blushed red. "W-what?"

Tohru smiled. "Thank you." She really meant it. She was so glad that he had told her how he felt. She knew now that he was one of the most important people in her life.

Kyo smiled back at her, his face blushing and heart pounding. "What are you saying this time?" He mumbled but amused and smiling.

Tohru then got up compelled to give him some kind of gift. Or a way of expressing how glad she was that he was there with her. She slowly stood next to him, and bending down she brushed her lips against his cheek. Kyo's face reddened and he closed his eyes for a moment relishing her touch. She then blushed and walked away and sat across from him on the table. "Let's eat Kyo-kun." She stuttered. She tried to hide how embarrassed she was by bending her head down to sip her tea.

Kyo felt frozen to the spot. What had just happened? He then blinked and noticed her sipping her tea with intense concentration. "Yea…" He swallowed. "Thanks for the food."

The two ate in silence. Just calmly sipping their tea and eating their scones. Kyo could still feel his blush on his face as he kept replaying the kiss in his mind. What had she meant? Did she feel the same?

Tohru was in similar thoughts, but she tried not to let it overwhelm her. She finished her tea and sighed feeling she should give him an explanation of some sort.

"Kyo-kun." Kyo looked up at her. "Kyo-kun…I love you too."

Kyo blinked at her. He almost stopped breathing.

"And the fact that you love me as well.." She continued. "Makes me extremely happy. So thank you. Thank you Kyo." She smiled blushing.

Kyo smiled. He felt a huge wave of relief and happiness consume him. "Yea…yea…" He bowed his head. His face stretched into a huge grin. He didn't care what would happen next. All that mattered at the moment was the two shared the same feelings. And he was happy. He could run around and finish a hundred laps. He could scream to the world that Tohru loved him. A stupid and hopeless man like him… He didn't deserve her love. But she had freely given it to him. Just like that.

He then looked up at her concerned. "Tohru…can you tell me what happened? Why you were crying like that before?"

Tohru's smile faltered. She didn't know where to begin..

"Did Yuki say something that hurt you?"

Tohru nodded. Kyo almost smacked the table. That damn rat.

She looked down. She couldn't look at him. "Yes.."

She then gave a deep breath. "Kyo…I'm not a princess. I never was."

Kyo blinked. "What do you mean?" He didn't understand how they went from Yuki hurting her feelings, to her not being a princess.

"I'm adopted. Akito isn't my real father." Tohru smiled but sadly. It felt so surreal saying these words out loud. "Yuki found out from his father. That's what we talked about yesterday in the garden. Yuki told me everything that Akito had hidden from me,The fact is…I'm an orphan."

Kyo's eyes scrunched in pain. A weight fell in his chest. It was just a terrible lie…"Tohru…" He said shocked.

"And Akito..was the one who made me an orphan." Tohru laughed shakingly. "He was the one who killed my parents. And then he turned me into a princess…to use me."

Kyo punched the table. He couldn't help it. He was furious. "Damn Akito!" He didn't care that he was cursing out the king. "Damn him! What the hell?!" He got up from the table and punched the wall with his fist. He didn't care. He was pissed beyond belief. How could Tohru be an orphan? How could Akito kill her own parents? How could she have learned this all in one night and still manage to smile at him drinking tea like this? He couldn't stand it. He loved her too much. She never deserved this. She never deserved this kind of pain and sacrifice.

Tohru smiled. Her tears were now all gone. It felt good to have someone fighting for her like this. It was as if Kyo was releasing all of the emotions that she felt she couldn't.

"Yuki was crying as he told me this." She continued. "He called off the engagement so that both of us wouldn't be used by Akito. He was helping me…really.."

She hung her head.

Kyo walked over next to Tohru. He took her hand. "Tohru. I don't care about that damn prince. I only want you to be happy. You need to get away from Akito. What if he goes after you next?"

"No…he needs me. I'm his heir so that I can continue his kingdom line with Yuki. He never wanted me to have complete control of Junishi."

"Can't we talk to the council about this? Dethronement? Something?" Kyo asked frustrated.

"No...the council is completely Akito's side. He has too much power. That's why I wasn't able to talk to anyone about this. No one would believe me, and no one would go against Akito."

The two went silent for a moment. Kyo felt his anger blaze inside of him. Akito had killed Tohru's parents just to use her for his own purposes. He was the worst of the worst.

"Tohru.." Kyo knelt and took her face in his hands. Tohru watched him feeling extremely tired.

"I know, you feel horrible right now. I know. And I lost my parent too so I know how it feels…" He stroked her face a bit. "But you're a strong person. You can get through this. You're an amazing princess." He smiled at her. "The kingdom needs you. You're a princess regardless of where you were born."

Tohru felt tears begin to form in her eyes. His words etched and opened the scars in her heart. "But I don't know what to do.." She whispered as tears trickled down her face.

"I'll help you. Do whatever we can. So you have to remain strong. Not only for yourself but for your people. They can't have Akito rule over them like this. They need you."

Tohru nodded weakly. She smiled. "Thank you, Kyo kun."

Kyo then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Tohru closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. His lips felt so soft and warm against hers. He leaned in a bit further and the two pressed their lips against one another for a long moment before pulling away.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." He whispered.

And with him next to her like this. Tohru felt as if it would.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –Secret out

"Prince Yuki, Her highness Princess Tohru is here to see you."

Yuki blinked and looked up from his book. He hadn't expected Tohru to want anything to do with him after he had told her everything. He suspected she may want him to answer some questions rather than have a pleasant chat.

He sighed. "Let her in."

The servant outside of his room opened the door and Princess Tohru walked in along with Kyo at her side. She quietly told her lady-in-waiting Kisa to wait for her outside. Kisa nodded and left, and soon the room was empty except for Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

Kyo glared at Yuki unwilling to forgive him for all of the pain he had caused to Tohru. However Yuki couldn't care less about Kyo's opinions. His eyes were looking only at Tohru. Tohru looked at him in a polite calm mannered expression. She didn't seem angry or upset. She was simply looking at him waiting for an opening to start.

"Princess." Prince Yuki bowed. "Please have a seat."

Tohru nodded and sat across from Yuki on his study table. Yuki sat back down and folded his hands together. Kyo remained standing never keeping his eyes off of them.

"Are you alright? I haven't seen you around for…quite a while." Yuki said feeling a bit awkward.

"Yes.." Tohru coughed and cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Really." She added when Yuki looked alarmed. "It was difficult to handle at first…but I realize you only told me because felt I should know. It was the truth and I just had to learn to accept it."

She smiled. "So…thank you Prince Yuki. Truly, thank you."

Yuki opened his mouth in astonishment, then closed it once more, then opened it and sighed. "Princess…I don't deserve your thanks. But.." He smiled gently. "Thank you for listening and believing my words."

"Oh, how could I not when you seemed so sincere." Tohru frowned. "I never saw someone cry like that before until I saw you Prince Yuki."

Yuki smiled gently. "You're the only one. Let's keep it that way."

"Yes." Tohru smiled.

A cough behind Tohru startled her. Yuki frowned and glanced at Kyo before continuing. "So…we should figure out what to do about….Akito."

Tohru nodded showing she was listening.

"Overthrowing him is not an easy task" He continued. "Banishment is also unlikely. We could just leave things as they are right now, however he would force us to marry by next month. And if we both tell him we broke off the engagement then he would be furious and probably provoke a war against my own kingdom." Yuki sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I feel the best option is to find evidence for the murder of your parents, and use that against him. I don't know if the council will accept charges against a King, but we could try. Problem is, if this ends badly, we could both be in a worse situation than before."

"I'm willing to risk everything." Tohru whispered.

Yuki kept silent for a moment before saying "Me too."

Tohru smiled and let out a breath of relief. They would get through this together. They would find a way to overcome the hardship together. They just needed to find enough evidence to either stop Akito from intervening with their lives, or completely overthrow him.

Tohru bit her lips. "But, we do need to find it quickly. How are we going to trace the murder back?"

Yuki crossed his arms. "I actually thought quite a bit about this before you came today. Your parents were killed personally by Akito around 16 years ago. My guess is he more or less hired a group of personal guards to not make a scene while he entered and did the deed. He probably then covered it up somehow saying they were killed in an accident. It was all secret so no one knows you were taken by him, and no one knows he was the one to kill them either. (Except us and my father of course) So this is quite complicated.."

"Yes." Tohru nodded. "If we find the group of people that he planned this with and blackmailed them to confess and write down their testimonies. Would that be enough circumstancial evidence?"

"Probably not." Yuki sighed. "Even if they do say Akito killed your parents. He was the king at that time so he was free to execute anyone he wished. We need to find evidence on that, but to make it stronger, we need evidence that you're in no way related to the king."

"However Tohru," Yuki frowned and looked at Tohru intently. "If word gets out that you're not related to the Junishi…you would no longer be considered a princess."

There was a pause of silence. Tohrufelt frozen inside. She had no idea what she would do if she wasn't a royal. She had lived her whole life believing she would one day be responsible for her kingdom. But if she wasn't a part of her kingdom, then where would she go? What should she do?

"Don't worry about it." Kyo said from behind her. "Just focus on first getting Akito the hell out of here. We can worry about the future later, right?"

Tohru turned her head towards Kyo. He gave her a reassuring nod. Tohru smiled. That was true. Wherever she would be, as long as they did what needed to be done first. She was glad Kyo was helping her and being by her side. "Yes…"

Yuki bit his lip. He could see the two were obviously a lot closer than before, but he wasn't sure whether or not he should comment or pretend not to notice.

"I'll look into the guards that were close to Akito during that time and question them. I can probably try threatening them looking into some other corrupt records and revealing those. Or with my royal status. As for you princess, I think you should focus on finding evidence on you and Akito not being related. Let's try to get all of this together as soon as possible."

"Yes." Tohru nodded. "Thank you for your help Prince Yuki."

He nodded. "And one more thing. Do not let anyone know about this. It's too dangerous. I'll let my father and the prime minister in to help but no one else."

He glanced at Kyo who scowled at him. "And I'm assuming Kyo knows as well because he's next to you all the time. You better help her."

"I will…your highness." Kyo said annoyed. "I would never let her do this alone."

"Perhaps." Yuki's mouth curved into a smile before he got up from the table. "Don't worry princess, we'll be able to do something about this soon." He bowed. "Until next time. Please be safe."

Tohru got up from the table and curtsied. "Thank you. Until next time."

…

"So you, me, Prince Yuki, King Kureno, Prime minister, maybe Kisa and Hiro if they're willing to do some errands, Haru can lend us some illegal stuff if we need it, and Madame Rin will probably support you no matter what." Kyo ticked off the people on his fingers. "That's fine. More than enough right?"

"As long as it's the people I care about." Tohru nodded. "And I'm glad you're helping as well Kyo-kun."

"How could I not?" Kyo blushed and knocked her forehead with his knuckle. The two walked back to Tohru's bed chambers and Kyo opened the door for them. They walked to Tohru's study table and sat across from one another.

"Evidence that we're not related…" Tohru mumbled. Her head slightly leaning back as she thought about it. "We could compare DNA?"

"There's no way to do that without getting a piece of Akito's hair, teeth, etc. We could try that. But results don't come back until a month later…" Kyo sighed.

"That's far too late." Tohru frowned. This was a lot more complicated then she had thought.

"Tohru. What if I just took you and we lived together in the woods alone?"

"What?"

Tohru looked at Kyo wide eyed her face going bright red. "W-what do you mean? You mean l-live together as in..?"

Kyo raised his eyebrows at her. "What are you getting so flustered for? I was joking."

Tohru blushed and bowed her head low. She had completely overreacted.

Kyo laughed. "It's alright princess."

He reached across the table to mess her hair a bit.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru complained, but she was laughing along with him. He smiled and rest his hand against her face pinching it a bit. They were having such a good time that the two didn't notice someone open the door.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?!"

Kyo froze. He immediately withdrew his hand, stood up from the table, and bowed low.

Madame Rin was looking at Tohru with a horror struck expression. Tohru's smile completely wiped clear as she saw who it was standing in front of her. "M-Madame Rin!"

She stood up and bowed her head low, her face growing hot.

Madame Rin was quivering from head to foot. She didn't know whether to yell at the princess, the officer, or punish them both.

"I will give you five minutes to explain officer Kyo." She said coldly. "What were you doing to the princess?"

"Nothing." Kyo immediately responded. "We were just having fun as friends.."

"Friends?" Madame Rin repeated. Kyo bit his lip and shrunk back a bit. He had been having so much fun loving Tohru he had completely forgotten the consequences.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He said quietly.

"Kyo-kun.." Tohru whispered. Her heart ached at the thought of the two not being allowed together.

"Princess, I know your kind heart, but please refrain from expressing your friendships outside of the nobles. People may misunderstand if they saw what I just saw a few moments ago." Madame Rin scolded harshly.

Tohru bit her lip and looked at Madame Rin in the eyes defiantly. "You weren't mistaken."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you weren't mistaken. What you saw was exactly what it was. I'm in love with Kyo."

Kyo's jaw dropped without him even noticing. He felt like ice had frozen his body and nothing was keeping him rooted to the ground.

"What?!" Madame Rin gasped. "Princess, you do realize what you are saying?"

"I'm perfectly aware of my own emotions thank you." Tohru replied cooly. "And I know for sure that I will not be marrying Prince Yuki."

Madame Rin opened her mouth but no sound escaped. It seemed she was too shocked to formulate her words clearly.

"Prince Yuki has already agreed to this. So you don't have to make any other arrangements. We just need to tell my father and it would be as if nothing had happened."

"You do realize princess, that this breaks a treaty. Not only a royal marriage?"

"I am perfectly aware."

"Yet, you risk doing so and endangering the lives of your people." Tohru flinched as Madame Rin struck home hard.

"Yes.." She whispered.

"All for some officer that you met a month ago?" Madame Rin emphasized crossing her arms.

"Some officer huh?" Kyo mumbled nonchalantly. Madame Rin completely ignored him.

"This isn't just about our relationship." Tohru replied diligently and calmly. She now had to explain to Madame Rin everything that had been happening.

"This is also about my identity. You must know that I am not actually related to Akito-san?"

Madame Rin froze. Her arms dropped to her sides and she blinked several times. "Princess. How did you-?"

"Find out? Prince Yuki heard from the prime minister and King Kureno. I know everything." Tohru bit her lips. "And I'm very disappointed you never told me if you knew."

"How could I princess? I didn't expect you to ever need to know." Madame Rin whispered.

"But I do. Because if I marry Princes Yuki, Akito plans to use Prince Yuki to become the next king of Junishi and control him forever along with me. You know what he did to my parents. How could you let this happen to me?!"

"I don't know what Akito-sama did to your parents. However I did know the fact that you were adopted. However princess the past is the past and you must follow your duties for your kingdom."

"You mean being a pawn in a stranger's game?" Tohru asked. Angry tears began to form in her eyes.

"No, Akito-sama was never a stranger. He was your guardian for many years. How could you be so ungrateful?"

"Shut it."

Tohru and Madame Rin both froze and looked at Kyo. Tohru's eyes went wide. Her eyes were a bit red from beginning to water. Madame Rin's face held a similar shocked expression her mouth open and frozen in mid sentence.

"Kyo kun." Tohru whispered.

Kyo had his arms folded against his chest. He was leaning against the wall as he watched the two argue with one another. He had just enough had it. He was glaring angrily at Madame Rin.

"Don't you dare tell her how to be grateful." He said through clenched teeth.

Silence stretched for a moment. Tohru looked to the ground, while Madame Rin formulated her thoughts. She bit her mouth cautiously then frowned.

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh.."

"You think?" Kyo mumbled. He was still glaring at her. Madame or not, he would never let anyone hurt Tohru more than she had already.

"But this is far too irresponsible." Madame Rin continued. She turned back to Tohru. "Princess, you said Prince Yuki already agreed to a break of engagement?"

"Yes. You see Yuki doesn't want to be used either." Tohru whispered.

"Used.." Madame Rin murmured. "Akito-sama would never use you your highness."

"Madame Rin. Akito was the one who murdered my parents. He did it personally."

Madame Rin's eyes widened and she stared at the two of them as if asking for a confirmation. The two just simply looked at one another.

"What?"

"That's why you must help me. We need to find evidence and stop this marriage and Akito. He should not be King. Either he must repent or step down altogether."

"Your highness." Madame Rin put a hand to her heart. "What your saying is almost like a revolution against your own kingdom! This is very…..serious!"

Kyo frowned. "You don't think Tohru understands how important this is? Her situation is far more dangerous than anyone else's."

Madame Rin nodded in agreement. "We should hide the princess, or double the protection, what can we do?"

Tohru gave a deep breath.

"Please help me attain information on my birth parents. We just need that information. Prince Yuki will figure out the rest."

"Birth parents.." Madame Rin said quietly. She turned and grasped Tohru's hands. Tohru blinked in surprise.

"Princess. I'm sorry for being so harsh. I do want what is best for you. So I will do everything in my power to help. I'll look into it right away."

"Thank you." Tohru squeezed her hand back. "And please do not tell anyone of this."

"Definitely not." Madame Rin shook her head. "As for your protection…"

She glanced at Kyo who was hovering behind Tohru with a scowl.

She smiled gently. "I think officer Kyo is more than enough. I can't say I agree to your relationship. But it's better than what we have to deal with right now. Now I will take my leave. Please get some rest."

She nodded and turned to leave, but paused along the way.

"Ah…Kyo?"

Kyo looked up. "Yes Madame Rin?"

"Do learn your manners correctly."

Kyo smirked. The door closed behind her and soon the room fell silent once more.

"Phew." Tohru sighed and went to her bed. She plopped down on it and curled up into a ball in the center. She felt immensely tired from the hectic thinking and planning that day.

"Tohru, rest, I'll be guarding outside alright?"

Tohru nodded. Kyo was tempted to give her one last kiss on her head, but remembering Madame Rin's words he exited the room with no further comment.

Tohru sighed and leaned her head on her arms. She didn't really know where this was all going. But as long as her and Yuki wasn't controlled by Akito. And she was safe with Kyo. Nothing else mattered.

Tohru lay on her bed and closed her eyes. The last thoughts before she fell asleep were of Kyo kun's smirk as he knuckled her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Planning for action

Tohru awoke the next morning feeling quite tired. She hadn't slept well. She kept having nightmares of what had happened with her parents, or of Akito. She used to think her father was a cold person but with a good heart. However, just the thought of Akito now left chills all across her whole body. She didn't really know what to expect of him anymore.

As usual Kyo arrived early to pick her up and the two went to the dining hall for her to eat breakfast. But what completely shocked the two of them as they walked in was the person sitting at the head of the table.

There in front of several plates of toast, cheese, and fruit, was King Akito. He had a wine glass in one hand with a fork in the other. He was wearing his usual red violet cloak with dark embellishments, and he seemed to be peacefully enjoying his meal.

"F-father…" Tohru said in a hushed whisper.

Akito looked up from his plate and smiled warmly at Tohru. "My princess. Did you sleep well last night?"

Tohru nodded mutely.

Kyo stiffened at her side and fingered his sword lightly. He felt bad about this.

"Well, come in. The chefs prepared excellent bread this morning. I missed eating like this with you."

Tohru nodded once more and silently went to his side. Kyo immediately went to stand behind the two of them in case Akito did something. Akito noticed but didn't make a comment.

As Tohru sat down maids scurried over to hand her a napkin with tea and small plates.

"I'll just have coffee thank you." Tohru said to the maid and silently looked down.

Akito leaned his head on his hand with his elbow rested on the table. He felt confused as to why Tohru seemed so down. She was normally annoyingly bright and cheerful.

"My daughter are you feeling unwell?" He asked. He glanced at the maids a bit coldly. Were they taking care of her well enough? They flinched and bowed lowly to him.

"N-no. I'm just a bit tired." Tohru smiled. She had to keep her confidence. "I'm fine really father." She reassured him as brightly as she could.

Akito nodded and glanced once more around the room before turning back to his plate. The two ate in silence for a moment. Akito then finished off his wine glass and sighed contently.

"So how are you and Prince Yuki?"

Tohru looked up a bit startled. "Prince Yuki?"

"Your fiancé." Akito fingered the rim of his wine glass nonchalantly. "I assume he's a good match?"

"Oh…yes. He's very kind father."

"I expect him so." Akito sighed. "My daughter only deserves the best in the whole kingdom. I do hope the wedding is very successful."

'For your own plans' Tohru thought bitterly in her head. But she smiled at him warmly. "He really is father."

Akito glanced at Tohru. She had acted weird before, but slowly she was getting back to her normal character.

"Tohru. Who is this?" He gestured to Kyo who was standing behind the two of them.

"Ah…that's Kyo-kun. My personal guard."

"Your personal guard is him?" Akito glanced at Kyo. "He seems…a bit fickle."

Kyo tried to not glare at Akito for that. He kept his expression blank, but inside he felt furious.

"He's quite good at guarding me father. Don't worry." Tohru smiled.

"Ah yes, I'm just worried about the men around my daughter before her big day. Which reminds me." Akito sliced a piece of steak and inserted it into his mouth chewing slowly. "I've decided the wedding date for next week. That alright?"

"Next week?" Tohru's smile faltered and a look of horror replaced it. "F-father. That's much too soon!"

"No. It really isn't. Why would you wait when it's going to be done?" Akito turned his eyes cold on her. "Don't be so immature Tohru. Marriages are usually early."

"B-but.."

"And I'm sure Prince Yuki will be more than happy to oblige. Nothing is complicated about it." Akito smirked and sliced himself another piece of steak.

Tohru looked down. She didn't know what to say. A week might not be enough time to gather evidence!

"Tohru. Why so silent?" Akito murmured.

Tohru looked up at him. She suddenly felt like she didn't know the man she once knew for so long. Suddenly he was a stranger. Someone cold and completely far away from her.

Akito's eyes bore into hers. He sensed a change. He just couldn't tell what.

He had an annoying feeling it may be because of her guard. He was standing too close for his taste near Tohru.

"Well. I'm finished." Akito patted his mouth with the silk napkin on the table and rose up. "Finish your breakfast and I ordered the tailor to visit you for your dress fitting today. Afterwards we'll have dinner together with Prince Yuki and Kureno. Sounds lovely doesn't it Tohru?" He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Akito swooped out of the room and Tohru was left alone at the table. Her eyes were looking at her plate full of barely touched food, but she wasn't seeing anything. She was frightened. With Kyo next to her she had felt like she could handle all of the new pressures. But suddenly, seeing her father as a stranger left her cold and scared.

"Tohru…are you finished?" Kyo whispered, so that only she could hear.

Tohru jumped a bit. She had forgotten where she was at for a moment.

"Yea…I mean…let's go upstairs Kyo-kun."

Kyo nodded and indicated to the maids to clear the food.

After breakfast, Tohru normally went to her study room to finish some of her studies, then sign official documents. Before leading her out however, Kyo asked the kitchen staff to send some warm tea and bread upstairs. Tohru had barely touched her food while Akito was there.

Tohru did her work in her study but she didn't really focus on it too well. She could only focus on her father's words. His cold expression. He really did feel like a stranger.

Tohru sighed and tears welled up in her eyes. How could he?! How could the man she had trusted her whole life suddenly become her enemy? And how could he smile at her like that so easily, when he had taken away the most important people in her life?

"Princess…"

Tohru looked up. Kisa was holding a plate of tea and scones for Tohru looking at her worryingly. "Are you alright?"

Tohru smiled weakly. "No, I feel a bit unwell. Thanks for the tea Kisa."

Kisa smiled at her. "Princess, if you're not feeling well should I call the doctor?"

"No, it's fine. I just need some rest after I get this done." Tohru shook her head. "Don't worry."

Kisa nodded. "Please stay safe your highness."

She left the room and then came back a minute later. "Um…princess. We received an order from Madame Rin for tonight."

"What?" Tohru blinked. "An order?"

"Yes. She told us to have Officer Kyo stay with you tonight, and for us to stand guard outside."

Tohru blinked rapidly ultimately confused. "Kyo kun stay in my room?"

"To guard you for the whole night. He isn't allowed to touch or go near you unless of an emergency however." Kisa blushed a bit. "She's increasing security."

"Oh.." Tohru sighed in relief. She understood. Madame Rin was only making sure she was safe while Akito was in the castle. He hadn't done anything to her at this point, so she didn't really feel protection was needed.

"But doesn't that mean you and Kyo-kun won't get any sleep tonight?" Tohru frowned.

Kis shook her head vigorously." Princess you are much more important!"

Tohru smiled gently at Kisa "Thank you. My lady."

Kisa smiled at her and nodded. She left the room and soon Kyo entered. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Tohru's desk.

"See you got your food." He nodded.

"Did you ask Kisa to send this up for me?" Tohru asked.

"Wel…yea." Kyo scratched his head. He always felt embarrassed when he was caught doing something nice.

Tohru smiled at him gently. She really appreciated his efforts. She took the tea and sipped it. It held the warm aroma of chamomile with honey. She felt a lot better simply by the warm liquid passing in her throat.

"Ok. I'll try to finish all these documents today." Tohru nodded motivation running through her once more. Kyo stared at her.

Tohru looked up at him when he didn't reply. "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo reached forward and placed his hand on her head gently. "You're doing fine Tohru. You know that right?"

Tohru blushed a bit. "Yea.." She whispered.

He smiled and let go. "Well I'll be guarding over there. Call if you need anything."

Tohru nodded and smiled at him. It felt like in her study the worries of her life were a lot less with Kyo-kun. She sighed and got back to work.

…

By the time night had fallen Tohru had completely finished all of her work with even doing some studying in between. The tea had really helped clear her thoughts. She yawned and stretched before she heard a knock on the door.

"Princess, the royal tailor is here to fit your wedding dress."

Tohru grimaced. "Please send her away. I'm not feeling well."

"Send her away? Princess there isn't much time left-"

"I know. This is an order. Do not let Akito-san know."

"Yes."

The door was silent and she heart footsteps gradually walk away. She sighed. She wanted to skip dinner with Kureno and Prince Yuki as well. Could she feign sickness?

"Tohru." Kyo stepped in after giving a light knock on the door. "I received an order to bring you to the dining hall. Prince Yuki just arrived there."

"Yes, let's go."

Dinner with Yuki, Kureno, and Akito was painfully awkward. Akito held most of the conversation making large political calculations and asking Kureno for his opinion. Tohru ate a bit silently along with Yuki. The two didn't speak for there was only one thing was on their minds and neither could say it while Akito was there. Tohru couldn't help noticing that Kureno wore bandages on his head covering his left eye. He was solemn and open, but she sensed there was something conflicting inside of him.

Yuki did his best to ignore Akito and Kureno altogether. He simply wished to eat dinner and leave so that he could continue finding information. He did notice that Tohru was a bit paler than before, but he knew she was handling it the best she could. This wasn't the first time Tohru had immense amount of work to do and responsibilities to uphold, however now her emotions were involved in it as well.

He sighed and glanced at Kyo. Kyo was solemnly listening to Akito and Kureno's conversation with his expression blank. Yuki at times admired Kyo's dedication for things. No matter how idiotic Kyo was, he was often jealous of him. Jealous of how he had freedom in his decisions and future. He wished he had that freedom. He had always been locked up and scheduled daily to follow a certain path.

Yuki thought back to the time when they were kids. At that time Kyo was only a peasant boy working in a garden and attending his father's dojo. Yuki had trained in martial arts in the same dojo for a bit of his childhood. He remembered Kyo and him had gotten close and even become friends. However one day Akito showed up at the dojo to take him to the royal academy.

"Why are you in this filth? You can easily have guards to protect you when you become King." Akito had disregarded the entire dojo as well as Shishou right to their face. Kyo had been immensely furious at Akito. He began to hate Yuki for allowing his father to be shamed in such a state.

Yuki had felt very sorry. He tried to apologize several times to Kyo, but Kyo wouldn't listen. One day Yuki saw Kyo playing with several boys while he had snuck his way to the dojo. He began to walk towards them to say hello but he heard their conversation and stood dead in his tracks.

"Hey, I haven't seen Prince Yuki around. Did he stop coming here?"

"I don't know. I don't care about him anymore."

It felt as if someone had put a dead weight inside his heart.

"Weren't you guys best friends though?"

"Nah, he was always after the money. He's just like his father. Making excuses and using his royal status. Did you see the way they treated Shishou? I hate him!"

Yuki felt a pang in his heart as the words echoed inside his head. 'I hate him!'

He immediately turned around and ran back to the castle. Tears began to blur his eyes as he ran. He stopped to catch his breath and sobs echoed throughout his entire body. His first friend hated him. And the only reason was because he was a prince.

He cried and cried. Yuki had never cried like this before.

Finally when his tears dried he came to the conclusion that he would show Kyo and everyone just how amazing of a prince he would become. He would never let anyone degrade him or his kingdom. Yuki used the determination and hurt from Kyo's words to bring inside of him hate against him, and goals to become the best King.

Yuki frowned. That memory was still very much alive in his head. However it was many years ago. The two had been on terrible terms up until now. It was strange to be back in a situation where Kyo was a guard, and he was about to become a King.

"Are you finished?"

Yuki looked up a bit startled. He had been very much back in his memories.

Akito was smiling at him. His favorite had always been Yuki. It always would be.

"I asked Yuki if you are finished?"

"Yes." Yuki swallowed. "It was delicious. Thank you."

"Of course. We have the best chefs in Junishi in my palace." Akito drank some more wine. "How about you and Tohru spend some time together while i…chat with Kureno."

Yuki glanced at his father unsure of whether or not it was safe. Kureno simply gave Yuki a curt nod.

"Let's go princess." He said quietly and Tohru stood up without a word and the two left the hall.

As they made their way outside to the royal gardens Tohru felt compelled to speak. "Prince Yuki. I know this is hard on you as well. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Yuki turned to face her. "Princess it's not your fault."

"I know. But still.." Tohru bit her lips.

Yuki smiled at her gently. "It's alright Princess. I'm fine."

Tohru nodded. The two walked out and began to stroll around the ring of hedges that wound its way to the fountain.

"I guess I'll have to find the evidence faster. Akito-san told me the wedding day is set to next week!"

"Next week?!" Yuki gasped. He stopped for a moment. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious." Tohru sighed sadly. "What should we do Yuki-kun?"

"Mm…" Yuki thought. "I never expected him to push the date. This is a serious problem." He sighed frustrated and scrunched his hair a bit. "We'll have to find everything by tomorrow or the day after the latest."

"Yes…"

"How about you and Kyo go to your home village and ask about your birth parents. Some locals are sure to remember them, or Akito. I'll check out the rest of all the records tonight and get to the government officials."

"You mean, travel all the way to my home village?" Tohru blinked.

"I'm afraid so." Yuki said. "Tonight is best to leave."

"But wouldn't Akito-san notice?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Not if we tell him you're going for certain purpose. Maybe you can tell him it's for research on the school you were planning on building. Hiro mentioned something about that to me."

"Oh…yes that could work." Tohru said hopefully. "Alright. Let's head out then!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Romance

"How much longer?"

"Two hours."

Kyo sighed. He crossed his arms. He didn't do well in confined spaces for long periods of time. It felt suffocating and desperate to him.

Tohru, Kyo, and Kisa were all sitting inside the royal carriage travelling to the Village of Oni. Tohru's hometown. Or at least where she was raised after her memories had been cleared.

Kisa didn't know why they were suddenly going to the Village, but she did know it held useful information for books to collect for students to study. She assumed the princess was after some of those books.

"Well, let's first figure out where to go, then head from there."

After asking several villagers for information and coming up with nothing, Tohru sent Kisa to find out about a hotel to stay for the night in. They ended up at one of the most elaborate mansions with guest rooms for each to stay in.

"Tohru, I'll have a room connected to yours. I don't really feel safe about leaving you alone during the night."

"Yes." Tohru smiled. "I'll let Kisa know and give her the room next to mine."

The owners of the mansion were utterly excited that a royal guest was staying in their guestrooms and checked on the three several times before preparing an elaborate dinner. After eating Tohru and Kyo retired to their rooms and Kisa went to a room to sleep to return back to Junishi early morning.

"So Kisa is going to be back at Junishi tomorrow?" Kyo asked a bit sleepily. He watched standing as Tohru prepared her bed. She turned out the blankets and fluffed the pillows up a bit before climbing in.

"Yes." She gave a small yawn. "That way she won't find out about the real reason for coming."

"Yeah.." Kyo nodded. He turned and noticed Tohru sigh.

"What?"

"I just realized…I left Kisa with my things." Tohru frowned. "But she should be sleeping by now."

"You mean your bed clothes?" Kyo blinked. "I'll go get them."

"No no! Kisa usually goes to bed early. We can't wake her up for something silly like that."

Kyo frowned. "Well your dress will be uncomfortable to wear during the night…"

Tohru thought for a moment. "I could just wear my underdress, but it is sort of cold.."She trailed off in thought and her eyes widened when Kyo began to pull of his cloak.

"K-Kyo?"

"I'm wearing a ton of long layers. They should be big enough to fit you."

He unbuttoned his cloak fully and and pulled his gray sweater over his head. Kyo was wearing a black v-neck underneath with short sleeves. Tohru goggled at his broad shoulders and hard chest before composing herself and taking the sweater.

As she put it on Tohru noticed how nice it smelled. It didn't smell like anything she had smelled before. A scent of musky cloves and morning flowers. Like Kyo-kun.

The sweater was much too big for her, and the sleeves went over her hands. She pulled it back a bit and noticed it reached just above her knees almost like a small dress.

"It fits!" She smiled.

Kyo laughed. "It's so big on you. Hurry up and change into it, I'll be waiting outside."

Tohru nodded and did as she was told. It felt strange. When the two were outside of the castle they could be more free and converse easily with one another. Almost as if they were a close couple..

After she had changed and Kyo was back inside he sat next to her at the tea table and the two shared some tea.

Kyo tried not to focus on how cute Tohru looked wearing his clothes. She just looked so damn cute all the time. It didn't help that he knew she wasn't wearing anything other than his sweater and her underdress.

"Are you sure you're okay staying alone tonight? Usually you'd have guards outside your door..maybe I should stay up."

"No Kyo-kun you need your rest." Tohru frowned. "Your right next door. No worries."

"Of course I'd worry." He sighed. "At least leave the doors connecting the rooms open alright?"

Tohru nodded. "Ok."

…

After their tea the two sat next to each other on the large oversized bed Tohru was given and discussed their plans for the next day. Soon Tohru began to become very sleepy and could only half-focus on what Kyo was saying.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked. He waved a hand in front of her face. "You alright? You look tired."

"I'm just… a bit sleepy." Tohru yawned lightly. She tried to wake herself up a bit but she kept feeling a bit dizzy.

Kyo sighed. Tohru was so stubborn at times. It made him wonder where she had gotten it from. Her mother? Her father?

He took his hand and gently brought her head down onto his shoulder.

Tohru blinked. She started blushing "Th-thanks."

"Anytime."

The two stayed like that for a moment, Kyo held Tohru's hand and gently held it making sure she was comfortable. Suddenly he felt her slip and Tohru landed onto his lap. He looked down in surprise and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

He smiled. Tohru was so cute.

He gently lifted her head to place it more comfortably on his lap, and brought the blankets around them to cover her. He stroked her hair for a bit then repeated the motion until he could feel sleepiness come to him as well.

Soon the night was long and Kyo was almost asleep when he noticed his lap become slightly wet. With alarm he looked down and saw Tohru crying.

"Tohru?!"

He pulled her up with a start. Tohru felt the tears brim her eyes and spill over. She had woken up after a dream about Akito murdering her parents. It was too horrible. It had felt so real when she had watched him in the dream.

"Kyo-kun." She cried. The room was dark so she couldn't see his face. It must have been the middle of the night. "It was so horrible, Akito-san."

"Shhhh." Kyo pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth stroking her hair. "It was only a dream. It was only a dream Tohru. Your safe here. No one can hurt you."

Tohru nodded and clung onto his shirt. Kyo continued to rock her and soon Tohru had fallen fast asleep in his arms once more. He kissed her head lightly and before he knew it the two were fast asleep on the bed enveloped in each other's arms.

During the night Tohru stirred awake for a moment. Her head felt slightly dizzy from sleeping, and her eyes could focus in on the face of the person who held her.

Kyo's head rested on the pillow with the blankets over them. His face was completely relaxed, and his soft breathing was the only sound heard. His face looked so vulnerable with his hair swept to the side, and no worries or scowls placed upon it. Even though he usually smiled at her, Tohru preferred his sleeping face like this.

She smiled and lightly swept his hair back. She then touched his eyelids, and brought her hand to lightly touch his cheek.

At that moment Tohru felt strong feelings of compassion. Respect, and maybe even just a little bit of awe. The fact that she could be in love with someone like Kyo-kun was amazing, and he even felt the same way about her. It felt almost like a miracle…

She cuddled closer a bit and kissed his collarbone, then his jaw. Kyo's eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Tohru?" He murmured, his voice husky from sleepiness.

"Yes. Sorry, you can go to sleep." She whispered.

"Nah. Your dream go away?" He asked.

Tohru nodded. Kyo looked her in the eyes. "Good.."

The two stayed like that, silently looking at each other in the eyes. It felt so peaceful. Nothing seemed to be wrong in the world, when it was just the two of them.

"Tohru…can I kiss you?" Kyo asked.

"Why do you need to ask?" Tohru asked softly.

"Because you get all flustered when I do." He teased.

"No I don't!" Tohru blushed nudging him, and Kyo laughed tightening his arms around her.

"I guess I do have an effect on you." He grinned and brought his face closer to hers. "Does this make you nervous?"

"Kyo!" Tohru complained inching away. He laughed, and closed his eyes. "Then can you kiss me?"

Tohru stopped, a bit surprised. Kyo waited patiently. Usually he wouldn't make daring moves like this, but he felt as if he was inside a dream. A wonderful dream where there was no fear or restrictions. Tohru's heart began to thud in her chest as she unthinkingly inched closer to Kyo. She moved her head closer to his, and looked at Kyo's eyes for a moment. He smiled.

Tohru then smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth.

Kyo kissed Tohru back softly. Then he leaned in and deepened the kiss a bit, pulling her close to him. He kissed her mouth and then Tohru opened hers and the two lightly traced each other's mouths with their tongues.

Tohru didn't know why, but it felt so natural to kiss Kyo. Like she didn't have to think or worry. It was just the two of them. Interacting as one.

She would pull back and he would naturally follow her, as if he knew her next movements.

Kyo gently caressed Tohru's face as he leaned to the left and then the right their tongues mixing and breathing growing steadily fast.

Kyo didn't realize until his hand touched her thigh that he had been running his hand down her body. He felt his face grow a bit red at that, but Tohru was too absorbed into their kisses that she completely didn't notice.

"Tohru." He whispered against her mouth. Tohru kissed his cheek and looked at him. "Yes?"

Kyo sighed and pulled away but he kept his lips only two cm away from hers. Tohru leaned a bit feeling a bit sad that their lips were apart.

He lowered her head to place it against his chest and kissed her hair. "I shouldn't be doing this with you. You know that."

"What?" Tohru blinked and brought her hand to his chest. It was impeccably hard. She could almost feel the muscles underneath his dark shirt.

"Oh…I mean I guess it is kind of a secret that we're…together."

"That's not really the problem." He sighed. "Well it's part of it. The first is that you're incredibly naïve."

"Kyo.."

"And second, is that this is going against your royal engagement…"

"That I broke already." Tohru nodded.

"Tohru." Kyo whispered. He gave a small sigh. "I'm not good enough for you. I don't really have much to offer."

"Kyo kun. For all you know, I could be a peasant." Tohru whispered back. "I'm not royalty Kyo."

"But still." Kyo murmured. "You were raised as one."

"So you don't want to be with me if that's the case?" Tohru asked sadness creeping into her voice.

"No!" Kyo almost shouted. He tightened his hold on her shoulders and calmed down. "Of course I would always love you."

"Then we have no problem." Tohru smiled relieved.

"But if Akito finds out he will hurt you.."

"Which is a risk that I'm willing to take." Tohru whispered back.

Kyo was stunned into silence. The two were in a relationship that simply wasn't accepted in society. However, being with her like this made him want to believe they could be together. Tohru was so brave. So innocent. So strong. So loving…

He couldn't help it, he brought her face back up and kissed her deeply.

Tohru gave a soft sigh of contentment and kissed him back. The two intertwined in each other's arms and Tohru stroked his chest with her hands and Kyo caressed her face, arms, and hair.

"Tohru…" He murmured, trying to stop kissing her, but failing when his lips continued to explore her mouth.

Kyo could feel his area growing a bit hard, and felt compelled to stop. He almost scolded himself for even thinking of those things with her. He needed to control himself. They wouldn't be getting any sleep like this.

"Tohru.." He kissed her cheek. "Let's stop. I'm starting to get out of control.."

Tohru smiled and giggled. "And you thought I was naïve?"

"The princess contradicts herself." He grinned. "You're not scared?"

"No.." Tohru said. She was surprised. It was simply because she knew she could trust Kyo. So she didn't feel at all scared when they had kissed and touched one another so daringly.

"You'll be the death of me." He growled and sighed. "Try to sleep. I'll stay with you so you won't have any more bad dreams.."

"Thanks Kyo-kun." Tohru sighed and closed her eyes feeling much more relaxed. She could feel the fast heart beat of Kyo's heart against her head on his chest. Listening to it with the night's steady darkness, she felt her body drift, and soon the two were once again in deep slumber…


End file.
